The Night Before
by N.V.9
Summary: They waited their whole lives for a woman to claim their heart, and one by one they're losing hope. After living centuries alone, one of them decided to take a wife. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Days turned to years and years to centuries. Wars started and ended only to begin again. And through it all, they began to lose hope. Their eyes faded in color and their emotions seem to fade away like the dying sun.

Every day that came and went had them questioning, why?

Why did they suffer alone?

Why did they live and never die?

Why could they not find that which would complete them?

Why? Why? Why?

The moon shined through the canopy of the trees. Casting shadows here and there. The silence was calming and painful all at the same time. It showed them, no mocked them for what they were and could never have.

"No more." a voice as smooth as chocolate whispered into the still air. A shadow shifted and seemed to fade away like all the others. "I cannot live no more like this." he went on moving forward and letting the moon light highlight his dark features. His deep brown eyes seeming to shine in the night. His dark clothing shining blue with shades of black. Like all the others he wore black jeans fitting his form perfectly and a simple t-shirt representing his life. On his feet he had black boots. A long black trench coat completed the outfit.

"And how do you propose we change this, Shika?" a beautiful silky voice asked moving on his right.

"Marriage." Shika stated and waited for what he knew would come. The silence seemed to erupt as every one of his companion's took a breath out of shock.

"Have you found your woman?" a deeper voice asked finally. It was rare for one of their own to find their other half. For Shika to have found one at all was shocking.

"No Kiba."

"Then a man?" the silky voice of before asked.

"No Sasuke." he answered with amusement..

"Then how can marriage be the answer?" a quiet voice asked.

"Shino, it is simple. I'll marry a woman." another silence passed.

"What!" they all called out as one.

"You would bind yourself to a woman who does not call to your heart? A woman you'll never be able to be free of?" another voice broke the night.

"Neji-" Shika started only to be cut off by another.

"What if she appears?" Kiba asked coming to stand directly in front of Shika. His darker blue and black clothing shimmering like water.

"I have yet to find her. I doubt I ever will."

"Shika-" Sasuke started only to be cut off.

"Enough! I lived, we lived, century after century after another and still we find nothing. I cannot take this anymore. A woman that was meant for me will never be found! I don't want to be alone anymore." he said sinking to his knees. "I already found a replacement. I'll start and finish the bindings on the day we marry." he finished running his hand through the grass. His posture so calm almost as if he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life.

"We cannot change your mind, can we?" Sasuke asked stepping beneath the rays of the moon. The red in his clothing glowing brightly like the fire he treasured so much.

"No."

"Shika, when will you marry this girl?" Shino asked.

"Three days. She has already accepted three days ago."

"So you had this all planned then? Were you just going to forget to mentioned this to us?" Kiba asked angrily.

"I told you now."

"Why? Why did you wait to tell us your plan and how long have you been planning this?"

"I don't know. To both I don't know." Shika said hunching his shoulders.

"Who?" Neji asked breaking the strained silence.

"Temari."

"Gaara's sister?" Kiba asked surprised for the manyith time.

"Yes."

"Does he know? Does he approve?" Shino asked suspiciously.

"He is like you and me. He knows, like us, living forever without an ending is gruesome. He knows what we go through and the likely chance of us finding our hearts are slim to none. He does not wish to lose his sister."

"So he's willing to screw up his sister's life just to keep her breathing?" Kiba asked sitting beside him. Crossing his legs and holding his head up with one hand.

"It is the curse of our females to die if they live a century without a mate. We are already low on females of our kind as it is."

"And our males live until killed by another of their kind." Sasuke finished huffing in annoyance.

"Yes. Gaara doesn't want to lose his only sister. She is already half a century. He feels time is running out. I gave him a choice and we made a deal."

"What is this deal?" Neji asked coming to stand in front of him. His tan clothing contrasting greatly with his long dark hair.

"If one day her mate shall appear, I'll take my life so that he could lay claim to her."

"What!" Sasuke growled. "You'll die for her?"

"If it keeps her alive, yes."

"And what do you get out of this?" he yelled pushing Neji aside so that he could reach down and jerk Shikamaru up by his collar. His glare burning just as much as the hands on his clothes.

"Sasuke you're burning me." Shika calmly stated trying not to start an all out fight with his friend. He knew none would win. The only thing that would happen would be tiring each other out. Making them easy prey for someone else. Though it was possible to be killed by another of their kind, Shika, Sasuke, Neji, Shino, and Kiba had been friends and companions for many long years. They knew each others weaknesses and strengths.

Sasuke's eyes bled red then orange and yellow before they faded into his black gaze. Taking a shallow breath he slowly released his grip. "What do you get?" he asked quietly.

Shika sighed as he ran his hands over his collar fixing the burns and returning his clothes to their original state. "I live a life knowing what if feels like not to be alone."

"Shikamaru." Shino called playing with grain, running it through his fingers over and over again, "Are you sure this is what you want? When this is done, there is no undoing it. And if she dies you risk your life as well."

"I know all of this guys. I know what I am risking. If I cannot have my heart, then I at least want a piece, a sliver, of what it could feel like."

"It is your choice in the end," Neji stated walking away, "If this is what you want, then so be it."

"Thank you." Shika said giving a small smile before standing himself.

"Don't thank me. I am against this."

"Of course."

"I just hope you don't marry this female and find your heart days later." Sasuke added still angry and not willing to agree with this stupid plan. He lived just as long as the others. He felt loneliness and heartbreak over and over again, as every day that passed without his heart. He was willing to wait the rest of his life for his female. And Shika was taking the cowards way.

Shika watched as Sasuke stalked passed him and beyond Neji before stopping.

"What will you do if this happens?" Kiba asked standing and dusting his clothes off. "Say you find her, and then what?'

Shika sighed and gazed at the night sky. How he wished there was something up there besides the moon and the stars. What good where they if they never changed.

Only repeating a cycle. Just like his life. One giant circle. A circle he was going to change from this day forth. "I don't know. Let us hope I never find her then. I cannot start a war with Gaara for killing his only sister and I cant stand by while another claims what is rightfully mine."

"This is the risk you speak of Shika," Sasuke said quietly. The wind bringing his voice to their ears alone, "You risk finding your female and losing her to another. To be claimed by another. To bare a child of another. Forever out of your reach."

"Do you wish to anger me Sasuke?" Shika growled losing his calm façade. All around him the wind picked up in speed.

"No, I want you to see this foolish decision." Sasuke said turning his head to gaze into the now light blue eyes of Shika.

Shika clenched his fist as his jaw tightened before he broke Sasuke's gaze.

"So you will still go through with this?" Shino asked feeling Shika's jealousy fade to a small shimmer.

"Yes." he stated before turning away from the group and walking off to glare at a small stream near by.

"We will meet her tomorrow then." Neji stated looking from Sasuke's furious gaze to Shika's defeated stance. He truly looked like a broken man.

"If you wish." Shika said softly.

"Good, bring her to our home at seven or we go to theres, either will work." Neji said. "Come let us guard our own little paradise." he added before crumbling to dust and fading within the ground.

"Of course." Sasuke said bowing as the others watched him not even bothering to hide his anger. With a flick of his wrist, fire ate at his body until there was nothing there but a singe upon the ground.

"He is just scared for you Shika." Kiba said coming to pat his back, "He is worried of the consequences."

"I know Kiba." he said watching Kiba walk into the stream. Water seemed to rain down his body as he faded and became one with his gift.

When he spoke next it was through the water as his voice floated back to them, "I am happy for you in a way, tempting fate and all, and still I hurt for you because of the reason to why you do this." and then he was gone leaving only two.

"And you Shino, any parting words?"

"No."

"No?" Shika asked confused as he watched his friend walk toward him.

"What can I say that would help this situation?" Shino asked fixing his dark glasses upon his face. The color on his clothing similar to Shika's.

"Nothing."

"Then I say nothing. Come let us go. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Shika nodded as a small breeze seemed to form around them moving toward the sky each going opposite directions, leaving no one behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

His grin grew wider as he got closer to the white wooden door. Without knocking he glided in and sighed in bliss. There they were. His most prized possessions. Every single one of them fast asleep on a white little bed that matched everything else in the room. The only color coming from them, from their lovely nightgowns and hair. His beautiful belongings.

His lovely blondes both with long hair. His three brunettes. A red head and the last with pink hair, all of them in black as pure as night. All lost to the world and chained to his life as they laid chained to their beds.

"Come my loves, it is time to wake." he said in a voice so memorizing none could deny him anything. He smiled lovingly as they shifted and woke from their long sleeps. He watched as all of their eyes fluttered open and focus on him. The fear they felt watching him made him love them all the more.

"You have been sleeping to long. It is time to wake my loves." he said walking in to the center of the room. They all flinched as he came closer. He smiled dreamily at all of them, "You are needed once more."

"Why do you do this to us?" one of the blondes asked sitting up and moving until she was almost one with the wall.

"Because I love you." he said walking over to her bed. Sitting down he reached out to cup her cheek. Her body so stiff and frozen he wanted to laugh. She was truly delectable.

"Please don't touch me." She begged as tears built within her eyes.

"But you belong to me, Naru, I can do as I please." he said with cold eyes. Grasping her chin between his fingers painfully he turned her back to him. "Don't you? You gave yourself to me."

"You took me! I gave you nothing!" she yelled before she could stop herself. Anger overcame him. Her scream brought him out of his thoughts.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked innocently. The signs of his print left upon her face. "Don't anger me love. I wouldn't have to do this if you didn't anger me." her silent cries echoed throughout the room. He loved it.

"Please don't hurt her." the other blonde asked. When he looked over she bowed her head and tried again, "Please Master, please let her be." she begged.

"Why Ino? Do you wish for my attention too? Are you so possessive of me, you would want me all to yourself?"

Ino kept her head lowered but said nothing. What could she say? He thought with joy.

"You have need of us?" one of the brunettes asked quietly kneeling on the floor the chain stopping her from doing more.

"Of course Haku, I do have need of you." he said watching the beautiful girl with his dark gaze. She was truly a treasure. Claiming her was almost impossible but he'd done it. She was his first but not his last. She was nothing like any of the others. He loved her best. He'd love her more if she was fully broken.

"What may we assist you with Master?" another brunette asked. Oh how he loved how they knew he ruled their lives. It took only a century each to finally get them to see he was their lord. When he took them all and laid claim to each single one he had a battle upon his hands. But that didn't matter, he was stronger because of them. He was a god among his kind now. The only one of his kind to have the gift of voice. To say only a few words and have them all do as he said or to think a thought and hurt anything physically. He only needed to be stronger and to do that he needed more females.

And another one just popped up. So hard was it to find his females but so worth the wait. Since his first snatching, the males of his kind tended to hide the females away in fear he'd come.

Who knew it would take three centuries for another to come along. And how fun it was that he knew her clan, her brother and her future mate. How would his lovely girl take it when she found out.

"Another has come along. It is time for you to bring her to me." he said and openly laughed as they all looked at him wide eye. They knew this from old. After taking his first girl, Haku and then Tayuya it became almost impossible as the clans hid their females. Sending the girls in with warnings and commands he was able to take and claim the rest. Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and then Naru. Now it was only a matter of time before he took Temari.

"Tonight. You will leave. Your dresses will be brought to you all." he walked around the room laying a kiss upon each of their frozen lips. "Tayuya, you will stay here. I cant have you or him running off can I?" he said looking down at the girl. She held her breath as he spoke of her mate. Both of them under his control. The boy truly like no other with his dark arts. Unable to claim each other. Both wishing for the other and unable to touch. "The rest of you will go and do my biding. Bring me the girl and perhaps a reward would be given." he snapped his fingers and the chains disappeared on all but Tayuya, only to appear upon their lovely necks. His symbol gracing their bodies in a thin band.

Walking to the door he stopped again, "Tayuya?" he called looking at the red head. When she met his gaze with her lost one's he smiled. "Sleep." he commanded and watched as her body became boneless and her eyes close.

Closing the door behind him he went in search of his unwilling followers. He found them where he left them, kneeling on the stone floor inside his throne room. Gliding over he sat in his chair watching them. "Rise." he commanded as the three stood against their wills unable to stop.

His eyes met Sai's blank ones, "She will not be leaving tonight." he said knowing the other would understand. Sai's eyes flashed at the mention of his mate. His hatred clear within his eyes. And faster then one could blink it was gone. He knew if he disobeyed she would be hurt. The only one without a chain. Orochimaru grinned, why get a chain when he would do as told in order to protect her.

"Kabuto, you, Kimimaro, and Sai will lead the girls out tonight. I have found another one." he said looking into the middle man's eyes. These three were unlike any one before. Each with their own gifts never before seen. Sai with his Shadow arts. Able to create a picture with anything or pull another into his dark embrace.

Kabuto with his healing arts and his killing arts. What can heal can also hurt. When Orochimaru found him it was truly a day he'd never forget. After all the boy unknowingly helped him claim his last bride, Naru. He gained them both on the same day as Kabuto tried to run and only to tumble over a tearful blond carrying water.

And Kimimaro who went beyond simple water and was able to use ice. A gift was already hard enough to control but to go beyond it was something else.

The chains on the last two's neck flexed before settling.

"The girls should be almost done. Take them to _Eternal Life_. She will be there. Capture her as soon as you can. Do not lose one of my loves. Sai, if you bring her back this night. I'll give you one night with my little love." he said knowing Sai would now go beyond what he needed to for this surprising treat. Sai's eyes flashed in hope again before he nodded and with the other two he left.

Orochimaru was a smart man. And it was time to breed his females in hopes of building his army. Of course if the females were to breed more females... Smiling the man steepled his fingers and began to plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

The limo came to a stop just outside the parking lot of _Eternal Life. _The passengers inside tensed. They all knew what was to come next. All of them looked at one another. The girls in tight revealing dress in various colors and the guys in tight leather pants and skin tight shirts.

"Remember," Sai said capturing all of their attentions. None questioned him taking charge. He, more then they, wanted to succeed in any way necessary. "We cannot speak to anyone unless required. We can not give our names to anyone, but eachother. If they ask for a name make one up. We will not try to run. We must capture the Energy and head back as soon as possible." not waiting for a reply he opened the door and stepped out.

When the others stood around him he flexed his gift. The shadows deepening around them. "Kabuto to the west. Tenten and Sakura with him." the three nodded and stepped into the thickening shadow only to appear a few feet away from their door.

"Kimimaro to the east. Hinata and Haku with him." nodding they stepped into another dark shadow and appeared at their door.

"Ino, Naru, with me." He said. The girls nodded and folded their bodies around his. "Hide what you are. Let no one know." He whispered into the dark. Before he even finished, that which made them who they were, faded away. If anyone was to look at them, they'd think human.

Sai placed an arm around each of the girls waist. With each step they took there attitude changed, becoming that of someone they'd never would ever be. The girls acted flirty and sexy and the guys acted like they owned the world. The doormen didn't even think twice as they let them all in.

Sai flexed his gift and found the others already making their way through the club. Each looking like another partier looking for fun. Their eyes telling a different story. "Light shifts." Sai whispered knowing they would understand. Seconds later he felt the girls own energy shift. If it wasn't for his gift surrounding them, they would have been sighted. Though the females of their kind only provided energy for their males, they could also sense when another was near. Which is how Orochimaru found most of his brides. But unlike other females of their kind, Orochimaru's females could use their energy to attack.

"I feel nothing." Naru said into his ear. Her voice sounding slightly relieved.

"Top floor." Haku's voice rang silently into the dark. Her voice hinting at what she no longer really felt, the sadness she must have felt as she betrayed another of their kind. Sai felt sorry for the girl. She was there before he was, before they all wore. She was the first and already fading fast. What little emotion she felt now was quickly disappearing.

All eyes turned to the railing.

"Nothing." Ino said with relief. She really didn't want to find the girl, to have another female chained as a victim like herself. Sai knew this. He too, didn't want to do this but he had to. If he wanted Tayuya in his arms for one night….he'd do anything just to see her.

Sai wanted to snarl. Though being a male of their kind allowed them to use an ability of one element or another, they were still lacking what the females provided. Not only could the female share her energy for long periods of time, find another of their kind in a group of millions, they could also if bond or tied forcefully give a power boost to their males. Making their abilities something else. If he could take some of their energy he could pull the female into his darkness and fade away. But because he now had his Heart that would never happen. All that he needed was to bond with her and he'd set both of them free. He could still use the energy of another but not as strong as what Tayuya could give him.

"Haku." Kimimaro said cutting into his thoughts. Haku nodded. Everyone knew she was the oldest and most powerful of all the females. Kimimaro was simply using her gift to their advantage. Asking for her to use her second level of power to feel for the girl. Where the other's could sense their kind, Haku could call them forth in her direction. She was the reason Sakura and Tenten came to Orochimaru. None blamed her. Not even she could go against the bastard.

Closing her eyes, Haku's aura changed. The others called back their gifts so that Sai could concentrate on covering Haku.

Seconds later Haku looked up. On the top floor, a woman appeared. With out having anyone confirm it he knew it was her. Haku never failed.

"Mine." Kimimaro whispered. The others as one turned quickly in his direction. He found his mate, Sai thought. He was happy for him, but no matter how close of a friend Kimimaro was he'd still do what he could to take her.

"I'm sorry." Hinata's sweet voice was heard by all of them. The only one of them brave enough to acknowledge the turn of events out loud.

"We still do this." Sai said, wanting to avoid the ache in his chest. Tayuya. Tayuya. Tayuya. You do this for her. He whispered in his mind over and over again.

"Kimi?" Hinata called to him when he didn't respond. She, like the others knew what it was like to lose the one thing you treasure most before you had a chance to hold it close. Biting her lip she shook her head and blocked the past like she trained herself to do so long ago.

"Kimimaro, we're doing this." Sai said again with an edge to his voice.

The chain on Kimimaro's neck flexed once as he glared in Sai's direction. His hate shining in his eyes.

"I feel what you do." Sai said letting his own anger flicker out.

At once Kimimaro's eyes closed and his face went blank. A second later he nodded.

"Kimimaro, Kabuto stay back. Girls go up and bring her down." after a small hesitation they nodded and with Sakura leading the way they went to the stairs.

"I'm sorry ladies, this up here is a private party." a man said blocking their path. His face blank as he watched him.

"Awww," Sakura said tilting her head and biting her finger, "We just wanted to take a peek."

"No can do." the man said in annoyance.

"Is there nothing we can do." Sakura whispered seductively into his ears as the girls behind her shifted their bodies to portray them best.

"No. I'm going to have to ask you to turn around or get out." the man glared.

Sakura pouted and when the guy's glare deepened they sighed and turned away.

"No go Sai." Sakura whispered. The dark seemed to thicken around her as she gasped to breath. The girls took a step back none wanting to feel the darkness eating at them.

"We've tried. He's one of us." Naru said scared. She didn't want to see them hurt each other. They were all they had. Each taken against their wills for some sick bastards purpose. At once the dark was gone and the males stood there watching the stairs. The man at the stairs none the wiser.

"We attack then." Sai said glaring at the man that stood between him and Tayuya.

"But there are innocent." Tenten gasped.

"Weren't we all innocent?" Haku said trying to force emotion in to her voice.

"On my count we hit them hard." Sai said ignoring Haku's inner battle. They could use Haku again, but Sai didn't wish to risk it. Not even he knew how strong she truly was. He knew some but not enough to entirely trust. He doubted even Orochimaru knew what her power extended to.

"And the girl?" Kimimaro asked. Fear for his mate showing in his eyes as they watched the blonde girl looking down.

"Cage her." Sai said, "3,2,-"

"Stop!" Ino said quickly clutching his hand as he raised it up.

The other but one turned to her with surprise.

"Why?" Sai asked getting angry.

"It's him." Ino said holding a hand above her trembling lips. Sai turned back to the railing and stared at the man that came up behind their target.

Ino felt her heart beat quickly. Love, happiness, shock, joy and so many others running through her body. It was him. Her mate. The man she loved beyond all others. He stood only a few feet above her.

Was he looking for her? Is that why he was here? Did he know what Orochimaru planned? Did he come on the chance she'd be here too? Was he going to save her?

"Shikamaru." she whispered the name she wished to say for the rest of her life. She watched as he turned and spoke to the female. Then her eyes widen as her heart seemed to stop. She watched as he bent down to kiss the girls lips softly pulling away with a small smile. The girl said something else and he kissed her again.

Tears made their way down Ino's face, the voices of her long time companions washing over her. All of them mingling together and fading as everything else. Her eyes and body focused on him.

Ino felt a hand on her face and it was as if that was her breaking point. Clutching her head, she screamed in agony as she fell to her knees.


	4. Chapter 4

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Sasuke leaned his back against the wall as he placed his hands in his pockets of his pants. Beside him Neji stood with his shoulder propping him up and arms crossed. His eyes facing toward the door they all watched. Between the two Kiba sat crouched on his feet his hands dangling between his knees. An on the other side of him Shino stood with his arms by his side. His body was faced toward the window but his head was tilted toward the door.

In the center of the room sat ten individual chairs facing toward the small glass table filled with food of various sizes. On two of the chairs sat two people: Gaara and Shika. Both sitting tall as they faced each other.

Sasuke didn't want to be here. This was a mistake. A line no one of their kind should cross. To marry a girl that wasn't yours was a foolish thing. In the end everything would fall apart.

He knew this because his brother went through this. His brother had began to feel the same way that Shika did. He wanted to feel love and so did the unthinkable. He married and claimed a girl. At first his brother was beyond happy. He'd tell Sasuke all the emotions and how his life was perfect. Then after half a century together Itachi was singing a different song. He wanted more then what he was given. He wanted to feel like his father felt with their mother. He wanted more. Sasuke remembered the day he snapped. Everyone in this room minus Gaara was with him.

They'd all gone to visit Itachi and welcome the new child into their world, but they got there too late. They found Itachi's mate dead her blood flowing like a waterfall and burn marks throughout the room. At first Sasuke thought they were attacked. Without words all of them ran throughout the rest of the house before they found Itachi in the basement sitting in the dark watching his son on the table crying. The fire slowly eating up the legs. Sasuke remembered running into the room and grabbing his nephew and Itachi attacking screaming how he was cheated. His eyes were mad. Not seeing them. He attacked all of them. Sasuke used his gift trying to protect himself and the baby as he ran from the room. The others stayed behind.

Sasuke placed the small baby in a room away from the basement and his dead mother before he ran back downstairs. It took all of them an hour before they could control Itachi. The basement was a mess and Itachi just kept screaming how it wasn't fair.

Combining their gifts they were able to put Itachi into a deep sleep. And to this day he slept beneath the earth that only Sasuke knew of. One day when they could, they'd try to bring him out of it. For now his son Obito lived life with Sasuke's parents. Already he was almost a century old and on the verge of manhood. In a few more years he'd get his gift. He'd most likely get a the Uchiha gift of fire, but who knew, he might even get something more. Something unique.

Shika knew this could and would happen and still he wanted to go through with this. Sasuke clenched his jaw as he forced himself to relax. He didn't need to lose control here.

But how he hated his life. His kind. Why were they cursed to live so long, always searching for their Hearts?

Elemental.

The word rang through his mind. A male of their kind that was given the power over an element in this world. His kind had been around for so long. Each going by a different name over the centuries. There were four basic groups of their kinds. Fire, water, earth, air. And then there were the branch off. Those that went on beyond their given gift and made it something more. Normally it was a male bond to his female that developed these gifts but there were times that one of their own would hold a gift none had ever thought of.

Orochimaru was an example. A mind thinker. Able to control what another did and no matter how strong one was you still fell to his voice. There were rumors that said Orochimaru was trying to get stronger by binding females against their wills to himself. There was also rumors that he could hurt one with just a thought.

Sasuke believed them. Over the years a few females disappeared. For some reason none could remember who they were or from which clans they came from. The only reason that Sasuke knew females had disappeared was because... Actually he didn't really know. All that he knew was that females were gone and that was that. Though all knew this none could find them. If Orochimaru was holding them, they couldn't tell. No one, not even their strongest female could sense them and with so many females of their kind in one place it was almost impossible to not feel them.

Orochimaru was dangerous. His kind ran from him and if they couldn't they fought him. No one so far has gone up against him and won.

Footsteps echoing in the hallway announced the visitors. All of them straightened and stood. The door was slowly opened reviling a dark haired man and behind him a blonde beauty. Temari finally arrived.

X~x~X

Shika couldn't take the noise. The loud music baring downstairs and drifting up. Why they decided to throw a pre-wedding party here, he didn't know. Temari seemed to enjoy it. She was standing off to the side talking to her two brothers, a smile on her lips.

"You can still run." Sasuke said from his right.

"Sasuke." Shika said annoyed.

"Shika." Sasuke said back in empty tones.

"I'm not him." Shika replied knowing Sasuke would understand. He knew why Sasuke was against this but Shika would still follow his chosen path. Though it didn't end well for Itachi, Shika knew he'd still have to try.

"Why is your lady love standing alone?" Neji asked as he and Shino came up to them.

Shika blinked and to his surprise Temari was standing by herself watching the lights on the ceiling with a calm face. "Where's Kiba?" Shika asked instead.

"In the crowd somewhere. He cant stay still in crowded places."

"He cant breath. And neither can I. Why are we here?" Shino asked.

"Because Gaara owns this place and Temari loves it." Kankuro said walking up to them. "He made it for her." he went on.

"He couldn't make something else?" Neji asked.

"Temari likes noises. Growing up the only female in our clan will make you crave any type of noise. This place is secured by the best in our clan. It's safe for her to be here."

Shika listened to the others talk as he watched Temari look around before going to speak to her father. A few minutes later her father kissed her forehead and turned away. Temari watched him walk away with sad eyes before moving toward the railing.

"Go speak to her. She's scared." Gaara said in a blank tone.

Shika nodded and left them all watching him. He spotted Kiba in the crowd. He was stalking around the floor like a caged animal. Shika new how he felt. Being here made him feel exposed.

"Don't be afraid." he said turning to the woman beside him.

"I'm not. Not really. I accept this as I should." Temari turned her head toward him.

"Do you lie?" Shika asked smiling.

"Yes." She smiled back. "They are watching us."

"Then lets give them something to watch." Shika said leaning down to kiss her. Temari stood there shocked but when he pulled away she was back to smiling.

"That would show them." she said breathless.

"And us. We will make this work Temari." he said.

She watched him. Shika bent down to kiss her again. She would get used to him sooner then later this way.

A scream broke them apart. Looking into the crowd, Shika searched for the one that made the noise. Soon the others behind him ran up to the railing. He felt more then saw Gaara grab his sister, taking her into the small office in the back. Members of his clan quickly surrounded the door.

The floor began to shake as if a small earthquake came through. Losing his balance Shika fell against the railing only then noticing a blonde on her knees. Clutching her head in agony as she screamed into the floor. Two girls reached out for her but before they could touch her, the girl screamed again. Everyone near her flew through the air. Some hitting the walls some flying into other. The two girls beside her were no exception. A blonde flew into the bottom of the stairs and a brunet into the crowd only to be caught by Kiba.

"There!" someone yelled as they ran to the girl. Shika jumped over the railing as he landed in front of the girl. The others landed quickly behind him.

"Control yourself!" a male yelled as he tried to move closer through the rabidly moving energy.

Shika felt a small electrical shock at the engergy. For some reason it seemed familiar.

"Now!" the male yelled again this time attacking with the dark.

Elemental, Shika thought shocked, then she must be an Energy. Is she his mate?

Other Elementals were gathering around them. The dark settled over the girl and her scream turned into a painful experiance for everyone. Covering his ears Shika bit his lip to hold back his own cry. Her screams infuriated him, how dare someone hurt her.

"Attack the male." he yelled between the pain.

Soon the earth moved and flew toward the group only to be stopped by an ice wall. What the hell? Shika thought shocked.

"Give us the girl." a male voice said, as the scream was cut off, into the now deathly silence. Shika took a defensive position. To his right he felt Neji, and Shino. To his left he felt another earth mover and then Kankuro.

"What girl?" Shika asked.

"My girl." The male said as he stepped out of the ice followed by another male with silver hair.

"Give us what we came for and we will leave." the other said.

"No." Neji said attacking with his own gift. Stones from the wall behind them flying toward the invaders. Ice formed around the attack stopping it in it's tracks as they fell to the floor and broke like glass.

"Give her to me." The first male said.

"To us." the other said with a frown at the first.

The ice wall behind them shifted and shaped into small blades before turning to point outward. Without warning they exploded toward them. Shika ducked. A few screams were heard before they turned into whimpers.

"Don't hurt our females!" Another voice screamed in anger.

Shika looked around in shock. So many laid dead with icicles piercing them. He spotted Kiba hiding behind his water a small girl in his arms. His face twisted in anger as a snarl formed. He clutched the girl to him protectively but he didn't try to attack yet. This confused Shika.

Behind him he saw Sasuke in almost the same position holding the blonde that went flying into the stairs. His face was twisted in hatred. An emotion that never showed on his face. In the back of his mind he remembered Sasuke jumping down after the blonde went flying, catching her at the last moment.

"I'm sorry Sai. I am only doing as I'm told." the ice wielder said blankly. The darkness around 'Sai' moved and deepened with his growing anger. The dark wrapped its' self around the two other males bodies and four of the girls.

It was then Shika remembered the blonde beside Sai. She knelt on the ground in a pose that looked defeated. Broken.

"Grab what we came for and lets go." Sai said reaching for the blonde. Only when she was in his arms did the blonde look up. Her gaze colliding with Shika's. His body seemed to stop breathing. Her. It was her. His Heart. He found his Heart. Without thinking he got up and walked toward her.

"Shika look out!" Shino yelled as he blocked the third mans attack with his gift. Shika jumped backward as the silver haired man's attack was stopped mid motion.

"You will not stop us." he said moving away from the burst of wind.

"Get what we came here for." Sai said. The darkness forming and attacking. Shika jumped out of the way and tried to make his way toward his mate. The darkness only angered him. Using his gift he attacked back. But because of fear of hitting his female he couldn't do anything damaging.

The room was now empty of humans and filled with fire, water, earth, air, ice and darkness. Each fighting to suppress the others.

"Kimimaro grab your female." Sai said. The ice wielder nodded before he jumped over the damaged railing. Shino immediately following him. Shika nodded at Neji and he too, took off upstairs.

"Give her to me." Shika said angry that another male dare touch what was his. That another dare keep her away from him.

"Why?" Sai asked him with a cold smile. To the dark he whispered, "Grab Hinata." the girls nodded as his voice made their way to their ears alone

Shika watched the girls jump away, only then realizing they were Energies. "Get them!" he shouted to three of the earth movers.

"She's mine." he spoke never looking away from his Heart

"Not anymore." Sai said coldly. "You blew it. Kabuto grab the other."

Kabuto nodded and jumped away. Shika could hear the sounds of Neji's and Shino's fight, from the sound of it, the ice wielder was losing.

Behind him he heard Sasuke fighting Kabuto. So the blonde had to be the other. He wanted to see how Sasuke was doing but he couldn't look away from his mate.

"No go." A pink haired girl said, blood traveling down her body. Two other girls appeared beside her. "He's to strong. We cant break his shield. His Element is too strong."

Sai knew it was made stronger with Hinata so close to him.

Shika looked toward where they came from. Kiba stood their growling on all fours like an animal. Underneath him was the girl from earlier. Her eyes closed and her body slacked.

Sai appeared angered by this. Giving Shika's mate to two of the girls he attacked Shika.

X~x~X

Sasuke wouldn't give up. The blonde was his. When he saw her fly backward he knew then, even as his body jumped toward her, she was his. When he caught her he checked her over. She was beautiful. Her blonde hair as golden as the sun and her face that of a true angel. What little there was of her dress was torn from the force of the Energy tossing her away.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. He couldn't believe this delicate beautiful girl was his. After so many years he found her.

"Yes." she whispered as she opened her eyes. So beautiful Sasuke, thought.

"I've wanted to see you for so long, to finally hold you again. And if we never meet after this, know that I will love you." the blond said before kissing him, "That I always loved you." she whispered before she kissed him again.

Sasuke was shocked. His mate was here in his arms, kissing him. Then her words registered, "Again?" he said with confusion.

The blonde looked sadly at him, "You forgot me. As you will again." a tear falling gently down her cheek. Before he could reply ice flew their way. Sasuke immediately formed a fire wall. Clutching his mate to his chest he snarled. How dare anyone threaten what was his! He screamed in his mind.

When the attacked stopped he looked for their attacker.

"He only does as he's commanded. She belongs to him but _He_ will take her."

"What are you saying?" He asked confused, his arms holding her tighter to his body.

"We all belong to him. _He_ is our master and soon she'll belong to _him_."

"You belong to me!" Sasuke growled, angry that someone would dare claim his Heart. His fire snapping and popping with his growing anger.

"I did once upon a time, I was almost yours just as you were almost mine." She said with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean? This makes no sense?" Sasuke asked. The pain in her voice almost killing him. He would do anything to send it away.

"Because of _him_." She said just as a new attack started. The blonde pushed him away as the attacker struck her in the chest.

"No!" the attacker said in shock. "Why?"

Sasuke saw red as he watched his blond fall slowly to the floor. With a vengeance he attacked the silver haired male. His anger grew as the other blocked his attacks as he landed his own. He called the fire to his palms as he struck out. The fire seemed to sizzle before dying as they touched the other male.

Sasuke didn't know what the male did and only when it was too late did he notice his body lacking strength.

"My name is Kabuto. I am a servant of Lord Orochimaru. I have to bring her home." he said forming a glowing orb within his left hand, "I am sorry you have to die." he threw his hand out and seconds before it touched Sasuke, Neji stopped it with an earth shield.

"Sasuke!" Shino said as Sasuke fell backward. He felt so weak. He couldn't protect his female. He couldn't lose her now after finding her. He tried reaching out to her but he couldn't move.

"Save her." He whispered before he blacked out.

"Sasuke!" Shino screamed holding on to him. "Neji I'm taking him up." he yelled. Neji nodded as he flew up the stairs.

"You will pay for hurting Sasuke!" Neji yelled using all of his strength to pull the earth up from beneath him.

"You will die, for it is our Masters will." the other replied and attacked.

Neji blocked him but each time he used his gift he seemed to lose more power. Damn it! He thought.

"Give me her." the silver haired demanded.

"Who the hell do you want?" Neji said pissed.

"Her." the man said pointing to a bleeding girl. "She can not die. Master will be angry."

"Like I give a fuck." Neji snarled.

"No, but Sasuke might." at the sound of his friends name he glared.

"What do you mean?"

"She was his, now she's not. She is ours, as yours is ours." The man grinned. The darkness seem to eat at the walls. Neji moved away quickly before it touched him. He watched as the darkness surrounded the man and the woman on the floor.

"Your Heart still loves you." the man grinned before he disappeared into the dark.

His Heart?

Shika's angry scream caused Neji to turn quickly to see Shika screaming into his hands as he fell to his knees.

"Shika?" Neji called to him.

"She's gone." he cried in pain.

"Who is?" Neji asked stopping before he got closer. Who was his Heart? Why would someone he never knew love him?

"My Heart."


	5. Chapter 5

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Shika stood silently by Sasuke's bed. His mind not completely focused on his friends or the fact that Kiba found his Heart. Shika didn't want to think of Kiba in the next room protecting that which should be treasured above all else. A treasure which Shika lost hours ago.

~x~

Shika saw him coming at him. He prepared himself for when the other would clash with him. Already his heart was pounding with the need to claim his Heart and kill the one that dare hold her. Flexing his hands he threw first one burst of wind with his right and when Sai dodged it he threw the second with his left.

"Your attacks will get you no where." Sai said disappearing into the darkness. Shika turned in a small circle as the dark seemed to surround him. It felt cold and smelt like death. Knowing this he grew angrier that this man had used this gift upon his female.

"You can look forever and still never find me." Sai said as the dark took away everything but Shika.

"Where are you?"

"Everywhere the dark touches_."_

_"_Fight me or do you fear me?"

"I fear nothing but the loss of my Heart." Sai said from behind him.

Shika turned quickly and attacked again. Kicking out with his right foot, he used his gift to make the attack stronger. Sai stopped it with a shimmer of the dark. "So long as we are in here, your attacks will not touch me."

"Like hell." Shika struck out again.

"I will not tell you again. I am ruler of the dark. You are but a small human child here."

Growling Shika attacked again and again. First with his gift then with his body.

"You will only tire yourself out." Sai said watching him with a blank gaze.

"Why do you stand between me and mine?" Shika asked trying to catch his breath. His body trembling with anger.

"Because you stand between me and my own." Sai said and faded into the dark. Shika felt his attack second later as it landed on his back, driving him to his knees. "I will not lose my Heart for you."

"So I must lose my own? I don't think so!" Shika yelled kicking back with one leg.

"Do you not feel the dark calling to you? Rest, it say, close your eyes."

"NO!" Shika yelled as his body seemed to want to listen to Sai. "I don't hear the dark."

"But the dark hears you." Sai said appearing beside Shika. Shika gasped as the kick connected with his ribs. Using the wind he shot himself up into the air only to be brought down by the dark holding on to him.

"Hear my darkness whispering to you." Sai appeared in front of him. Shika felt his body closing down. His legs gave out on him as he fell to his knees.

"No." he whispered trying to fight it. Did This Elemental have the power of voice? Was he another Orochimaru?

"Sai." a soft voice called from the darkness, "Please take me home." Sai gazed at Shika before he blinked.

Slowly the darkness faded, "You will live because to kill you will weaken Ino." Sai spoke with a different light in his eyes.

Shika looked at the blonde he indicated. His Heart gazed at him, her eyes colder then the darkness seemed to be. "Sai let us leave." she said never taking her eyes off of Shika.

"Of course." Sai said and at once the dark moved out surrounding all of the attackers save for the one Kiba protected and the male Shino and Neji had fought.

"Don't go." Shika begged. "You belong to me."

"I belong to you?" she asked tilting her head, "No… you chose her." she said and disappeared into the dark.

"NOOOO!" Shika screamed.

~x~

"Shika?" Shino called sounding worried.

"Yes?" was the only answer he could give as he tried to focus. His mind couldn't let go of the last look his female gave him. How could his Heart hate him so much? Was she not supposed to love him beyond all else as he loved her?

"The male will not talk. The earth movers are having trouble holding him." Shino said looking toward the door. "They are asking for our help."

"I'll go. Shika watch over Sasuke." Neji said quietly leading the way toward the ice wielder.

"You found your Heart, Shika, do not give up hope, you will find her again." Shino said before he to, left.

"Will I?" he asked himself, "Or will she always run from me?"

X~x~X

Kiba knelt beside the bed his Heart laid upon. She was so beautiful. Her hair so dark it looked blue. She was dainty. Barley reaching up to his shoulders. When Kiba caught her in the air he knew then she was his. Without realizing it he instinctively caught the one that would be tied to him. He only wished she'd wake so that he could properly lay claim to her and take off that offending snake necklace. Why would anyone wear such a disgusting item that symbolized that snake bastard, Orochimaru. Maybe she didn't know. Yes that had to be it.

Running a hand down the side of her face he smiled to himself. He waited for her for many centuries. He thought of so many ways he would meet her. His fantasies running wild when he did. Who knew he'd meet her here at Gaara's club. Laughing quietly to himself he ran a finger over her soft pink lips.

Hinata groaned as her body seemed to decided whether to sleep longer or wake up. This was an odd feeling. Normally Orochimaru would demand they wake or sleep depending on when he needed them. Never did she wake as if waking from a nap. When they woke after long years of resting they tried to find themselves again... This was different.

This felt odd and what was that running over her face?

"You're awake." a male said in front of her. Hinata gasped as her eyes flew open and collided with a pair she never thought to see again.

"You have Neji's eyes." He blinked surprised. "Are you part of his clan?"

Hinata's eyes widen at the sound of her cousin. How did her mate know Neji? Her mate… he was right here in front of her. Only a hand distance away. How was that possible. Could Orochimaru command her dreams as he did her body? Did he do this just to hurt her, to show her she could never have her truest wish?

"Don't cry. Please I don't want to see you cry." Her mate begged anxiously.

Was she crying? She didn't realize it. "Can you speak or are you still hurt?" He asked.

Hurt? Why…. The Energies, her sisters. It all came back to her. Where was Ino? Was she okay? Hinata wondered sitting up quickly, Where was she and why was she alone with him?

"Calm down, you still might be hurt." Kiba whispered gently grabbing on to her arms.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled pushing him away. Spotting the door she ran to it. She had to get out or _HE_ would hurt her. She would be punished for this.

"Stop." He said appearing in front of her, his body forming from the water. "Calm down, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You don't understand I have to go." she whispered backing away from him and looking around trying to find another exit.

"No, I cant let you. I will not lose you when I just found you." He said from the only exit of the room. "Let me start over, I'm Kiba. My gift is water and you belong to me."

"I know." Hinata said quietly facing him. "I know this already."

"How?" he asked shocked walking toward her. "How do you know all of this?"

"Because we've met before." she blinked away her tears as she kept backing away from him. "Do you have anyone else?" she asked trying to avoid him.

"Else?" He asked confused.

"Captured. Did you capture another?" angling her body toward the door, Hinata tried to move around him.

"A male. An ice wielder." he growled softly, "Who is he to you? A lover?"

"What? No he is a friend. Is he hurt?" she asked afraid of the answer. So the others got away but not Kimimaro. He must have stayed with his Heart. _He_ would punish the rest if they didn't get back. She had to find Kimimaro.

"No he's caged within the Earth Movers gift." Kiba said, "How do you know me and if you knew you were mine, why did you not come to me?"

"Caged?" no that wasn't good. Earth mover cages were impossible to escape from. Why did Sai leave them?

"Answer me." Kiba said stepping in front of her. "You will not make it out the door. I found you, I will not lose you."

"But you did. I found you to and lost you the same day." Hinata said meeting his beautiful gaze with her own. "So long ago you and I would have became one. But fate interfered and it was not meant to be then as it is now. I must go or they will suffer." She said. Her heart ached so badly to hold him and never let him go. She wanted to be loved by him and protected. But none could face Orochimaru. She would not lose Kiba to death.

"No." at his words Hinata froze. What would Orochimaru do when he realized she wasn't going back?

X~x~X

"Sai you foolish idiot!" Orochimaru screamed striking him. "Because of you I lost Kimimaro and Hinata. Naru almost died and I still do not have the female!" he screamed striking him again.

"I am sorry Master." Sai said as blood trailed down his bruised face. If only Orochimaru couldn't control his body… he let that thought trail off.

"Sorry! Sorry will not give me back what I have lost! And you," He said forcing Kabuto painfully on to his knees. "Naru was attacked by your hand!"

"It is my fault Master." Naru said quickly already fearing what he would do to her. "He would have struck my mate. I reacted on instinct."

Orochimaru walked over to the trembling blonde. "Naru when will you learn that you are mine not his." he whispered leaning down to kiss the small blonde on the lips, "you were always mine."

"Master perhaps this could work to our advantage." Haku said quickly wanting to get the snake away from her sister. Even if she was losing herself, she still felt the distant calls of loyalty for the others. She was the cause for most of this. All she had to do was tell herself she was still one with herself, making it easier to fight. How long could she fight this hold on her?

"How?" Orochimaru asked placing an arm around the trembling blond.

"We have two of our own within their compound." Haku spoke with a simple tone. It was too hard to try and force an emotion she hardly felt anymore.

"You're right. This is marvelous. Sai you earned a night with your female. Go and enjoy her." he said "Your plan is truly breathtaking."

Sai nodded and in seconds the dark claimed him and he was gone.

"To think I thought this would destroy all I have worked for. Not only will I strike from the outside but the inside as well."

"What will you have of us?" Kabuto asked quietly.

"Ino, you made contact with your Shika, did you not?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes." Ino said gazing at the floor. Already her heart hurt more then the first time she lost him. How could he choose another over his own Heart?

"Tenten, Sakura did you meet your once upon a time intended?"

"No." both girls spoke at once.

"I see." he nodded walking away from them.

"We need to bring them to their knees quickly. Ino, to prove your loyalty to me you will kill Shika and you Naru will do the same to Sasuke." Orochimaru smirked watching the girls blink in shock.

At this everyone gasped. To kill your own mate was the one thing none of their kind could or would do, for fear of losing their sanity, their life and their lover. Half a soul was nothing but a dead one. To breath, speak, and move, but ceased living until your mate was born again or in a females case until she died.

"Master will they not die as well?" Sakura asked in a trembling voice.

"No they are tied to me. They will live so long as I live."

"Master I canno-" Naru started as Ino interrupted. "I will do as you ask, Master. I live only to serve you."

"Ino, but he is your mate" Tenten said shocked.

"No I have only one mate and he stands before me." Ino said meeting Orochimaru's amused gaze with her empty one.

"Well said My Love." Orochimaru said walking over to her. Lifting her chin she kissed him. "I will serve you well Master." She whispered kissing him again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Sai entered the white chamber and looked for the one that called to him. He spotted her on a white bed. Her hair framing her body. She was his was the only thought running through his mind. How he wanted to fall to his knees and thank the one's above that she was the other half of him. At the same time he wanted to curse the world. How could they give him this female and still keep him away from her? When he got the chance he would kill the snake. He would bind Tayuya to him and he would run where no one could find them. He would build a family with her and never let her go. He would rescue his sisters and they'd all be free.

Slowly, almost afraid that this was just a dream, he made his way to her. She never moved or made a noise to signal she heard him. The snake must have her under his sickening spell. Sai thought with rage. Was this a sick game he enjoyed playing? To give Tayuya to him only for her not to realize he was there?

Sitting on the bed he gently pulled her into his arms, the chain around her ankel causing a soft noise. Running a hand down the side of her face he felt complete. Leaning forward he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips and then placed his forehead against hers and let his frustration escape in the form of tears.

"Sai." Tayuya whispered as she slowly opened her eyes. "Please let this be real and not a dream." She said quietly gazing into his dark gaze almost fearfully.

"My Heart. It is as real as you and me." Sai smiled lovingly at the girl in his arms.

"Sai." Tayuya laughed as she pulled him close. "Sai." she said again and cried into his shoulder. It had been so long since she last saw him and longer still since she held him. "Sai, I love you." She whispered to him as she placed kisses all over his face.

"I love you, Tayuya. Gods I love you more then life. I would die for you. I would willing stay his puppet to be with you." Sai grabbed her wet face between his hands and kissing her soundly. "I will never leave you."

Kissing him tenderly she held him tighter in desperation. "Don't say such things. I want you to be free from him. I want you away where he can no longer use you."

"No. If you are here so am I. I will never be free without you, Tayuya." He said and silenced her with another kiss. Laying on his side he pulled her with him. "Forever and always, my Heart." He whispered as he kissed his way down her face.

"Always and forever, my love." She whispered back holding him tightly to her. "Love me tonight Sai." She said arching her body.

"As you command my heart, always as you command." Sai said grinning and moved to comply.

X~x~X

"Ino you can not mean what you've said." Tenten whispered fiercely at her as soon as Orochimaru left with Kabuto behind him. "Are you insane. Shika is your mate!"

"Do not whisper his name to me again. He is already dead as far as I'm concerned." Ino glared at the girl.

"Ino he is yours," Sakura gasped placing her hands over her mouth. "you will never be complete without him.

"But he can without me. Did you not see, he was to marry the girl. Obviously he chose another, rather then come for me!" Ino screamed in anger. "Do I not get to hate him for this?"

"Ino, please, do not accept _Him."_ Tenten begged.

"It is to late. _He_ will forever more be mine and I _his_." Ino crossed her arms, daring them to question her.

"Ino. You are making a thoughtless decision." Naru said angrily. "I will not kill my mate and you will not kill yours."

"Do you think so? Naru my Master asked it of me, I must obey him." Ino grinned cruelly.

Naru glared at her as she stood taller. Turning her body she faced Ino fully. "Then let me rephrase that, I will not allow you to kill mine or yours."

"Do you protect that which doesn't belong to you?" Ino demanded angrily.

"If I must. I will fight to keep both Sasuke and Shikamaru alive." Naru said forcefully.

Ino felt jealousy run through her body. Did Naru lay claim to Shikamaru? He wasn't hers to fight for. He wasn't hers to die for. She had no right speaking Shikamaru's full name.

"If you truly have let him go, you shouldn't be glaring daggers at me." Naru smirked, "You belong to your Master, why should it matter if I protect him?"

"I feel nothing for him. Have him if you will. Give him to that blonde bitch for all I care!" Ino screamed at Naru. Her body trembling with rage.

"Why does your energy spike when you say this?" Naru asked tilting her head as she crossed one arm under her breast and placed one finger of the other on her chin. "Do you, perhaps, still care for your mate?"

"He is nothing to me!" Ino screamed in anger advancing on Naru. "Protect him if you will but you will die beside him."

"You will kill me too?" Naru asked in growing anger. "After many days and nights. Centuries, that seem longer then they should be, together and you will kill me? What of the promise we gave, 'Us or death, but never him'. Does that mean nothing to you now?"

"I no longer agree with it." Ino said after a small hesitation. "Him, I would rather spit on then take back."

"Not kill? After all, that is what _he_ is asking of you?" Naru said triumphantly.

Ino stopped. Could she kill him? Yes. It was what her Master wanted. She would do as he asked. She would kill him, she had to. Even if it broke her heart she…

"From the look on your face, I know that you cant. Stop lying to yourself Ino, you cannot kill him as you say. He is your other half." Naru said coming to wrap her arms around her. "I will fight with you to keep them safe. We all will fight." at this the others nodded even Haku.

Ino wrapped her arms around Naru and held on tightly. Could it be so easy? Could she have Shikamaru? "No." Ino said quietly.

"What?" Naru asked pulling back.

"No, he chose her. He would bind himself to her. He does not want me." Ino said moving away from the group. "He does not want me." she repeated. Turning away from them she walked away.

"Don't lie to yourself Ino." Tenten said behind her, "Perhaps this was their plan. This could have been a way to bring us out of hiding."

"If that were true, Tenten, Why did he kiss her?" Ino said stopping not bothering to turn around. "You have no answer for that. He is hers now. I don't want him."

"Ino!" Sakura yelled in anger. "Ino!"

"No, let her hurt and drive herself into self pity." Haku said holding Sakura back. "If this is how she takes care of her pain. Let her be."

"Self pity? Haku you make me laugh. I am full of anger. Let us see your mate kiss another and tell me then how you feel." Ino forced a laugh and turned to the girl she hated so long ago, "What does it matter what you speak? You are almost lost. Even now you force yourself to pretend to care."

Haku blinked and tilted her head. It was all true she could not deny it yet still she said, "So I am almost lost, yet I still remember..." Shaking her head she tried again, "I never got the chance to meet mine. At least you had time with yours. To me, my love is a whisper in the night that none will ever hear."

"Then you don't have to worry about pain. Be grateful for small gifts." Ino said crossing her arms and smirking.

"Is it a gift? No I would rather have seen my mate then never to know who he is. I would rather have held him for a night then live on never knowing him." Haku said blanky. She knew this to be true. Deep in her heart she knew this.

"Why would you force yourself into pain?" Ino asked curiously, "It only hurts more."

"No, what hurts more is knowing I will never see or meet him. That I will always be stuck here to serve under _him_. I will never touch my mate. Speak to him. Love him. I will never be whole again if I ever get the chance to see him. I am but a shell of my former self. Still I would give up my freedom to meet my love."

"Would you?" Ino questioned watching Haku's eyes. She believed what she spoke but for how long? Shaking her head she went back to Haku's first words, "It is best to never love then to have loved and lost."

"You're wrong." Tenten stated, she hated knowning Haku was almost gone and would never be the same. "Ino this isn't you."

"Isn't it? Maybe I finally accepted this as my life now. I lost him. Now my Master is all I live for."

"Then you live for the wrong reasons." Naru said stepping into her line of vision. "Live for us but not him."

Ino smirked but said nothing.

"I will fight you always if you choose him." Naru said taking a step forward.

"My, my Naru have you gotten bolder now that Master isn't in the room? When he comes back will you still speak such brave words?"

Naru glared but said nothing.

"I thought so. Be a good girl and follow Master, he knows best."

"No." Naru said in anger. Bowing her head she clenched her hands into fist. "I will never bow to him!" She screamed as her energy exploded.

X~x~X

"Will you not tell us who you are?" Gaara asked in a demanding voice as he stared at the white hair of the ice wielder on his knees inside the earth cage. When the male said nothing he nodded his head. Kankuro stretched out his hand and focused on the male. The earth shivered and moved all around him. Slowly it crept forward, passing through the stone walls. As soon as it was inches in front of the male it struck. Shooting forward like blades making their way through his body.

The ice wielder flinched but said nothing. His face never betraying what he must have felt as the earth dug deep inside of him.

"Will you speak now?" Gaara asked softly. The ice wielder looked up at him. His eyes dead. Gaara frowned deepened as a smirk grew on the other.

"Kankuro." He said. Kankuro nodded and focused more power on the earth blades. Twisting them inside the others body.

"This will only get worse." Gaara said as the male grunted in pain. His body jerking around the earth embedded into his body.

"Gaara stop!" Temari yelled from the doorway. At the sound of her voice everyone turned to the blonde.

"Temari leave, it is not safe." Kankuro said losing his focus.

Kimimaro sighed in his head as the blades disappeared. He could have faught them, he knew. He might still have lost but he would have hurt them more. But he wouldn't now while she was close. When Sai's dark gift tried to reach for him to take him away he had jumped. Always one step ahead of the darkness. He wasn't leaving without his female. He wasn't going to take his Heart to Orochimaru. He let himself be captured so that he could be with her.

Sure he gave them a show moments ago. Fighting them making it seem like he was trying to escape. In reality he was calling her to him. If a male used enough of his gift in big douses his Heart would come running trying to give him more energy in hopes of saving their lives. He only wanted to see her, to hold her, to make himself see this wasn't a dream.

"Stop hurting him." Temari begged her brothers never taking her gaze from Kimimaro's. she knows she belongs to me, Kimimaro thought, good.

"Temari." Gaara said but was stopped before he could say more.

"Gaara he is mine." Temari said breaking contact with Kimimaro. "He is my mate."

"What!" Kankuro yelled stunned.

"Temari?" Gaara said walking to her. Reaching out a hand he moved to touch her. As he got closer an ice wall jumped in front of him. Not as thick as before. It was thin enough that it looked like a window. Easily broken with only a touch. "She is yours then?" he asked turning to the now standing ice wielder.

"She's always been mine." he said gruffly. "My name is Kimimaro and I lay claim to the one known as Temari."

"This just got interesting." Neji said standing beside Shino at the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Ino." Naru's voice echoed with power. Her energy so strong, that you could see it.

"Naru." Ino said shocked. What was this? Ino had never heard of this. "Naru!" she called again as the blonde's eyes faded from her beautiful blue to a deep bloody red.

Everyone looked on in shock. All of them unable to do anything more then stare.

"Fight me!" Naru yelled charging.

X~x~X

"I can't stay here." Hinata whispered. How she wanted to, though. It broke her heart that she had to leave him again. Orochimaru was sure to come for her and when he did, Hinata wanted to be far away from Kiba.

"I can't let you go." Kiba said flicking his wrist as he moved toward her. Her eyes widen as a water wall formed up blocking her only exit. "Why would I let you go?"

"Because it's already been done." Hinata whispered again. She jumped when Kiba's hand gently cupped her face.

"You talk in riddles, my Heart, riddles that I cant seem to grasp or understand."

"Let us hope that you never do." Hinata said gazing sadly into his eyes.

X~x~X

"He is yours?" Gaara asked looking from their prisoner to his sister. Was it possible that she would find her mate before he found his? He was older, surly he should find his Heart first. Jealously flowed through his blood.

"He's mine. I know this more then I know you." Temari said walking closer to the cage. "Please don't hurt him." She begged placing her hand on the cage. Kimimaro mimicked her from the inside.

"Don't cry." He said quietly. "Not for me."

"We can't let him go." Gaara stated.

"Why?" Temari asked glaring at her brother. "It is against our laws to hold a mated couple apart."

"He attacked us. The fire breather was hurt along with earth movers some even died. This gives us rights to do as we please." Kankuro said quietly. He was happy for his sister, he was. He only wished it was he, that found his heart.

"What do you want with him?" Temari asked standing protectively in front of Kimimaro.

"Why protect him? He came to kill you." Gaara asked.

"Not kill. Take." Kimimaro said moving to the side of his Heart inside the cage. He was to protect her not the other way around. He knew they wouldn't hurt their own sister, but being locked away while she was defending him was not how he wanted it to be.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked coming closer.

"Orders." Kimimaro said.

"Orders from who?" Shino asked.

"My master."

X~x~X

Shika was pulled out of his thoughts. Looking toward the bed he saw Sasuke sweating and groaning. His eyes moving quickly behind his eyelids. "Naru…Naru" he said over and over. Who was this Naru?

"Sasuke?" Shika called moving closer. "Sasuke!" he said again and reached out for him. Just as he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder he jerked back with a hiss. Sasuke was burning hotter then the sun. "Sasuke!" Shika yelled.

X~x~X

Naru moved faster then she had ever moved before. She couldn't see passed the rage burning in her eyes. How dare Ino think she could or would kill her mate. Sasuke was hers! With that in mind she swiped out her hand. A trail of fire following her movement.

Ino dodged by throwing herself backward. Using one hand she flipped her body over as Naru came again. How was Naru using an element? It was unheard of for a female of their kind to even touch an element. Why were her eyes red? And the growling noises she made sounded exactly like a roaring fire. A cracking noise followed the sound of the fire and then the snake necklace around her neck burst away with the heat.

"Stop her." Haku said. Her voice breaking everyone out of their shock. She could have done it herself, she knew but something in her was telling her to forget that she could. To let Naru go.

Like a dance they moved in a circle each standing in a low defensive position, hands forming a small circle in front of their chest. "On three!"

"One." Tenten said starting the count as she gathered her energy.

"Two." Sakura said focusing.

"Three!" Ino yelled.

Using all their might they attacked. Their energy flying invisible to the eye straight at the burning girl. Naru saw this coming and screamed. Closing her eyes she opened them again, this time her eyes were red with odd black shapes in them. "Don't touch me!" she screamed as she did a 360 her body starting high and ending low. A fire wall built around her form as the energy hit hard.

"Naru!" Sai yelled running into the room. Half dressed from his hurry to save one of his sisters. "Naru!" he yelled again. Tayuya came running behind him, the chain on her ankle now necklace. Her eyes going wide as she saw Naru. "Sai what is happening to her?" she asked.

"I don't know." Sai said calling on his dark gift moving swiftly forward to block the girls from the fire coming from Naru.

"What is this beauty?" Orochimaru asked in aw. "Is this my female?"

"Not yours!" Naru said focusing on him. Her voice going deeper. "She's MINE!" She said. Throwing her head back she gulped air and quickly shot it out. Her aim dead center on the snake.

X~x~X

"Sasuke." Shika called as his brow filled with sweat. The room was going to be an oven soon if he didn't wake Sasuke up. What was going on? What did the other Elemental do to him? "Sasuke!"

"Not yours!" Sasuke said as his eyes popped open. "She's MINE!"

Shika gasped at the blood red eyes. Eyes that no fire breather could claim in a millennium. "The Sharingan eyes."

X~x~X

"Why would I not? Answer me!" Kiba demanded. His anger growing more. The water at the door moving as if in a storm.

"I can't." Hinata said knowing he would not hurt her. A mate couldn't hurt his heart…. And yet Ino's mate did just that.

"Why not? My Heart I don't understand? Why would you leave that which completes you? Do you enjoy being half a soul?"

"No…. but I can not speak of which you ask. It is an order I can not refuse."

"What do you mean? who dare order you? Tell me and I will kill them!"

"And die trying? I think not." Hinata said smiling sadly. "I can not tell you either way."

"Then what can you tell me?" Kiba said getting frustrated. He should just lay claim to his female and be done with it. He had her and he wasn't letting her go. But he couldn't force her. He wanted her to take him willingly.

"Tell me my name or remember a memory."

"You're name?" Kiba asked confused.

"If you remember my name as you look upon me or remember a memory of us together, all will be revealed." Hinata said looking up at him. He would never remember her. She knew this. But why did it hurt so much. "If you remember our past, I will be free."


	8. Chapter 8

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Kabuto saw the fire flying toward a shocked Orochimaru. How he wanted to let it hit, but he knew he couldn't. So long as the females wore his brand they would die right along with him. All of them were over more then a few centuries old.

He could not let them die. Using his body he threw it in front of Orochimaru. The fire hit him straight on burning most of his skin to ashes. Everyone stood shocked, Naru's eyes flickered to her own as she fell to the ground, "Why?" she asked.

"Because I can not let you die." Kabuto said looking down at his body. His arms were gone below his elbow. He felt his face flaking along with the rest of his body, "This I take gladly Naru, it was my fault that you were brought here. I lead him to you for that I am sorry." Kabuto said as he fell to his knees. The impact taking his legs. "Run" Kabuto said before the rest of him fell to ash. Naru looked down at Kabuto's ashes. Looking back up she saw Orochimaru staring in horror at the loss of his healer. Before he could move Naru ran.

X~x~X

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Shika, Neji and Shino standing over him. Each with beads of sweat running down their face. Their clothes becoming like a second skin.

"Sasuke." Shino said licking his dry lips. "Your eyes…"

Sasuke sat up slowly only then seeing the rest of the people in his room.

"Why is the ice wielder free?" he asked

"Because he is the mate of my sister." Gaara said from the doorway.

"He wears Orochimaru's band." Sasuke said.

"We all wear what we don't want." Kimimaro said.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked him knowing he would understand.

"In his kingdom." Kimimaro said gravely. "They are all in his kingdom."

X~x~X

It was two hours since Sasuke woke from his connection with Naru. Never had he felt something so beautiful and powerful. Even now his eyes refused to go back to normal. Looking into the mirror he blinked. It was still odd to see those eyes looking back at him. The first in a long time to have the Sharingan known to one of their kind. Closing his eyes he let his mind drift to that day so long ago. The day he first met Naru.

_Sasuke felt exhausted. Already he ridden this appalling horse for three days and nights all because his brother had finally mastered his element. When any of the fire breathers mastered it all others were called to celebrate in hopes of finding one that had the Sharingan._

_One more day and I shall be there, Sasuke thought to himself. Be grateful there is no rain. Someday he would have his fire element and he wouldn't have to ride this stupid beast. He could shimmer there like all fire breathers. Only a few more years and he'd be a century. After that he'd gain his Element. It would be some time before he gained control over his element but it would be up to him when he would master it. Fire breathers were the only Elemental's alive that did not achieve their full power after they reached a certain age, like water users, accomplished a certain challenge like wind shifters or fought their way up through battles with outsiders like earth movers._

_Fire breathers pushed themselves as much as they could before they either died or gained the last stage. No one knew when it would happen. They just knew that when it did their world shifted just for them. Able to control three stages of fire. yellow the lowest and easiest. Yellow eyes could play with flames already there. Orange eyes expanded the flame to certain sizes and were able to move it and create it. Then there was red. Red eyes were able to call, expanded and move the flame like a toy. They could do almost anything with it. But there was still one above that. The Sharingan eyes. No one knew what those eyes could do. Many could only guess at their powers._

_Though he could possibly gain a different element instead of fire. It was rare but it did happen. Half a century ago he heard a story of a wind shifter being born only to turn into an earth mover after his century. No one knew why or what became of him._

_Slowing his horse down to walk Sasuke sighed, "If I see nothing but trees for the next hour I will go crazy." he was already showing signs of it by talking to himself. The melody in the air was very soothing though… wait, "Music?" turning his head left then right he flicked his eyes in every direction as his body prepared itself for an attack. _

_Tapping his horse with his hand he got off and started to walk in a giant circle, trying to find where the music came from. Finally after a second turn he found it. As quietly as he could he moved forward. As he got closer the melody became more clear. Stepping around a tree he spotted a girl no more then eighteen playing a flute of some kind as she sat naked on a rock in the middle of the lake. _

_To Sasuke she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Her long blonde hair falling around her like a cover hiding pieces that he wished to see. Her eyes were closed as she swayed to the music. He wanted her beyond all reason._

"_I know you are there. I feel you." She said turning her face to look at him. Sasuke jumped and groaned at the sound of her voice. His body tensing in pleasure wishing for more. What was happening. "Who are you?" she asked._

_Sasuke finally forced himself to open his eyes, "I'm…" Her eyes burned their way into his soul and his heart. "I'm yours." He said walking forward into the lake._

_The girl smiled beautifully before placing the flute beside her and slipping into the lake, heading towards him._

_Once she stood in front of him in all her glory he slowly reached up and placed a hand upon her cheek. Even if he wished he couldn't look away from her eyes. The eyes of his Heart stared back at him. "I always knew one day I would find my Heart," Sasuke whispered moving closer to her, "but never would I imagine I would find her before my first century."_

"_My mother," She said running a hand down the side of his face, "always told me one day I would find a mate. She never said how I would know he was mine, she told me I just would. I to, never thought I would meet my mate before my second decade. Surly this is a first amongst all." She whispered pulling his head down to lay a kiss upon her lips. "I understand now." She whispered._

"_Tell me your name." Sasuke demanded wrapping her firmly in his arms and kissing her again. He did not question this instant attraction. Many before him always said, 'when you find your Heart, your body takes over' Sasuke never liked losing control, but he didn't mind this. To know he would never face the rest of his life alone or that now he had a reason to gain more power to protect his Heart, was a gift he could not believe he had. This woman in his arms was his. His to hold, bond, love, and bare his children._

"_Naru, daughter of a wind shifter." She grinned kissing his cheeks, forehead and chin before Sasuke pulled her back to his lips, "Who are you, and why does my body move like this? It feels natural, yet I don't know you at all."_

_Sasuke heard the confusion in her voice, the uncertainty, and the pleasure all mixed together. "Sasuke, son of a fire breather. An odd pair, yes?" at her nod he laughed picking her up and spinning her around, "Do not fear this Naru, this is what one soul coming together for the first time feels like. This is what is meant to happen."_

"_Are you going to love me Sasuke?" she asked blushing as he laid kisses down her neck. _

"_I would love to love you Naru. Forever would I enjoy this." Sasuke whispered into her ear before moving to the shore. Laying her gently on the ground he held his body above hers. "From this day forth you are mine."_

"_Does the bonding happen that fast?" Naru asked pulling his wet shirt over his head. Sasuke had to say, he liked this mating business. It wasn't everyday you found a beautiful girl to call your own and claim her before the world._

"_No, for fire breathers it is a two step process." Sasuke smiled as he laid his body on hers. Groaning in ecstasy as her body wrapped around his. This pleasure though they did nothing but touch was beyond anything he felt before. "The first step is the mating, which I would gladly show you." Sasuke grinned down at her as she blushed._

"_What is the second?"_

"_I must have a true element before we can claim that one." Sasuke said annoyed. Only a few more years and he could lay his brand on her body mimicking his own on his shoulder. Each Elemental user had their own unique symbol anywhere on their body. Each in various sizes. _

"_Don't frown." Naru said kissing the corner of his mouth, "I will wait as long as you need. I don't want to lose this magic that I only just found."_

_Neither did he. Sasuke smiled softly at the girl in his arms as kissed her again running his hand down her body. "Though we've just met, know that I love you."_

X~x~X

It was many years later that Sasuke felt the changes happening. His body was in a fever as his element made it's way through his body.

X~x~X

"_Don't cry." he whispered in pain to Naru as she stood beside him, holding on to him. "I love you." he tried to smile but another shock arched his body. Naru cried harder. _

_Sasuke felt like he was dying. Was it possible to die from a change? He didn't know, he never even thought about it. "Naru, I am thirsty." he grimaced speaking the truth. His element was making itself known as it ate at any moister in the air or his body. _

"_I'll fetch you some water." Naru said quickly wanting to sooth him. Reaching for the pot she cried as she saw once again the water had evaporated. "I'll get you more." she said standing quickly with the pot and running out of the small home Sasuke had built for them. Four years ago. _

_He still hadn't even introduced her to his family. To any one for that matter. He was to jealous to selfish to share her yet. He also didn't want to take the chance he'd lose her. But now that he had his fire, he could show the world she was his. All would see she was his. Closing his eyes he screamed as another wave hit him. It felt like lava was running through his veins._

It seemed like days before the pain finally stopped and when Sasuke opened his new eyes and no longer remembered anything about the girl that was his heart. "No more. You are mine, Naru." Sasuke said looking at himself in the mirror. "I will find you." He promised before he let the flames eat at him disappearing just as the door was opened.

"Shit." Shika said seeing the last of Sasuke disappear. "It's pointless now to follow him." Closing the door he turned to head toward the others, thinking of his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"He's gone." Shika said coming back to the room he left moments ago to fetch Sasuke. "I think he's gone for his female."

"If he remembers her, and his eyes show he does, then that is a for sure bet." Kimimaro said from a seat overlooking the club earth movers fixing the walls to the club once more. "You hide in plain sight, yet humans know nothing of you."

"It's the best place to hide." Kankuro said watching Kimimaro with an unblinking stare.

"Tell us of Orochimaru." Gaara demanded.

"What do you wish to know?" Kimimaro asked running his fingers up and down Temari's arm. Was this real? Was this a dream? When Temari smiled at him he held his breath. She was no fantasy he dreamt over and over again, night after night. She was truly here.

"Where is Orochimaru?" Shino asked.

"His kingdom. I can not tell you more then that." Kimimaro said not daring to take his eyes off of his heart out of fear of losing her.

"Why not?" Neji asked, "Who is My Heart?" he added as an after thought. Why could he not put a name or a face to this mystery woman?

Kimimaro jerked and turned to him with watchful eyes, "You're Heart? Do you remember her?"

"If I remembered her I would not ask." Neji stated calmly.

"Then how do you know of her?"

"The one with an odd element told me."  
"Odd? Kabuto... Orochimaru would not be pleased with this... how did he speak around the orders?" Kimimaro asked himself.

"Kabuto? What is he?" Shino asked.

"Kabuto is the only known healer. He was found only days after he went into power."

"A healer? Is there any such thing?" Shika asked surprised. He knew no one of such a gift. In fact all the males Orochimaru sent after them were all odd. He knew only a handful of people with strange elements but they were rare. "How does Orochimaru control such elements such as yours and the other two? How did he find you all?"

"Years of searching. I was with Orochimaru for many centuries. So many I've lost count. I no longer remember the day I was born, I doubt the others remember their own births. How he finds us, he uses the females. Their abilites allow them to find others of our kind. But he did something to all of them, making them able to find rare gifts." That last part was a lie that Kimimaro felt no problem telling. Haku was his sister, if they knew of her special abilities they might turn into Orochimar. Haku was the one that found him, Sai and Kabuto. She was the one that found many others as well.

"What exactly are you all?" Kankuro asked.

"I am the only know Ice maker or wielder as you put it. Sai is our Dark speaker and Kabuto is our Healer. So far we are the only ones Orochimaru has found and uses." He could not speak of the others. That was a command given to him as well. Only he, Sai and Haku knew of the others.

"What is he trying to do? How did he claim so many females and why did he have Sasuke's and Shika's females?" Gaara asked.

"He wishes to rule the world. To show humans that there are gods among them and that he is the truest god of all. His gift allows him to control our bodies at will but he believes with more females he can control our minds, make us puppets in his little game. He wishes to be the strongest of all."

"And the females?" Shika asked thinking of his.

"The females... he uses his females to find more. They all wear this band around their neck," Kimimaro lifted his chin so that they could all see the snake binding, "If they wear this they belong to him."

"How does he have my female?" Shika asked feeling anger rise inside of him. He saw that band on Ino's neck. No man but he should be able to claim his female and to know that another did... it was not sitting well with him.

"It is not just your female he has." Kimimaro said looking into Shika's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you not find it odd that a Fire breather, two Wind shifters, an Earth mover and a Water user are all friends?"

"How do you mean?" Neji asked when no one spoke.

"Elementals do not stray outside their kind. Water does not mix with fire and earth won't go near wind, yet all of you stand together as one. You are surprised that I know this, don't be he likes to keep track of the lives he destroys."

"How has he destroyed our life?" Shino asked.

"Did you forget the water user also found his female tonight? I see by the look of your faces its slipped your mind."

"I dont understand." Gaara said lost. It was true Elementals stayed within their own. It was odd that Shika, Neji, Sasuke, Shino, and Kiba were all very close friends. Gaara himself could barley stand all save for Neji, but he was willing to put aside their differences to save his sister. Why did he never question their friendship?  
"Everyone of you has a female you have lost and found so long ago. Shika, Sasuke, and the water user found theirs tonight. Shino and you Neji... your females are still out there. He has them. Each of you felt the loss of your female, and some how found eachother and united. Perhaps you all, deep down, knew you lost your greatest gift in life."  
"He has our females?" Shino said at the same time Neji said, "He has my Heart." with shocked eyes.

"Yes to both."

"How did he get our females?" Neji demanded angrily. Though he did not know what she looked like, she belonged to him and if he ever saw the snake bastard again, he'd kill him. Then he'd look into his females eyes and take her, branding her like none before him or after could.

"The same way he gets all of them. He sends out his females to find more. Temari is the newest female to come out of hiding."

"How do we not remember them?" Shino said his own gift shifting around his body. His female was in the hands of the enemy. His heart was here this night and yet he didn't see her. How did he not see his female?

"I don't know. Whatever he does, I dont know. The only one who knows is his first female and she is under a deep spell not to speak. If she does she feels pain beyond anything you or I could cause." this was true. Only Haku knew everything Orochimaru knew.

"Is that how he controls all of his... prisoners?" Kankuro asked wondering if one of the females could be his.

"Yes."

"How can you speak? You wear the same brand." Gaara demanded, his thought unknowingly running the same path as Kankuro's.

"Because I was only ordered not to speak our females names or his location. He never gave us an order not to speak of everything else. I dont think he thought we would ever be caught. His location can not be found. So long as Sai breaths it will stay hidden."

"Do you know how we lost our females?" Shino asked.

"No. Only when you speak their name as you look upon them will you remember or if you remember a memory of them they will be free. I only know of when they got there."

"Do you remember Shika?" Neji asked suddenly.

"Yes." Shika whispered quietly, "I went hunting. Ino was heavy with my child, but I never came home. Does my child still live? He or she would be five centuries now." he asked hopefully. What would he or she be like now? Did it have Ino's face, hair or eye? Or did it have Shika's features.

"Your child did not make it. When orochimaru put the band on your female she lost her babe." Kimimaro said remembering the day Ino came to them. He remembered as Orochimaru took her into an empty champer with Haku right behind him. Her round belly almost ready to give birth. He remembered the scream as the band was put on Ino and hours later he remembered Haku leaving the chamber with tears falling freely down her cheeks as she carried a small bundle out. That was her breaking point. She lost most of herself that night. Ino did not speak for years, her hate growing as she looked at Haku. Many times she attacked the female and Haku would stand and do nothing. It was only when Haku almost died that Orochimaru put the new order on them. They were not to touch a female in harm. Ino never fully forgave Haku and Haku never forgave herself.

Kimimaro didn't blame Haku. It was not her fault. The band on her neck would not release her and she was more bound to Orochimaru then any of the others. Kimimaro believed she wouldn't last much longer as her own person. If things kept going as they did, Haku would cease to be nothing but his first puppet. She was his sister. He had to protect her. And he had to stop Orochimaru from truly gaining all of the power she weild within her body.

"My child is dead." Shika stated bowing his head as tears fell down his cheeks. He lost his female and his child. Guilt ate at his heart. How could he not remember his female or child for five centuries? To go on living as if nothing happened. He should have saved her, it was his duty to keep her safe. He didn't blame Ino for hating him. He hated himself too and more so that he tried to marry another female. How could he betray his heart in such a painful way? Sasuke was right. He should have listened to him.

"I am sorry Shika." Temari said wiping her own eyes. The agony coming off of Shika ate at her heart and she only made it worse. Why did she allow him to kiss her? Why did she kiss him back? She knew she wouldn't be able to see beyond pain if she watched Kimimaro kiss another.

"As am I." Shika said closing his eyes. "Kimimaro?"

"Yes?"

"Why does my family not remember her?"

"Whatever he did to her and to you hit them to. He does something to the females. makes it like they never existed. Beyond that I have no answers. I know nothing of their lives. All were ordered not to speak of their past life. I only know she lost her child because it was one of the few times I was awake to see a female enter our prison. The only thing we know is the one they were mated too."

"Where can we find this prison?" Gaara asked wanting to change the subject from Shika's pain.

"I told you I cant- AH!" Kimimaro hissed as he clutched his head.  
"Kimimaro!" Temari yelled reaching out for him.

"Step back!" Gaara yelled as they all reached for their elements.

"I will not attack." Kimimaro said between breaths. His heart racing as his mind tried to comprehend what had happened.

"What happened? Are you alright? Is it him?" Temari asked.

"No... it's not him." Kimimaro said still lost in his mind.

"Kimimaro." at the sound of Hinata's voice Kimimaro turned his head.

"Did you..."  
At her nod he knew it was true. Kabuto was dead. From the feel of it he had died by Naru's hands, and only moments ago. Why did he not feel it the second Kabuto died?

"What is going on?" the Water user demanded.

"He will go after her." Hinata said fearfully.

"He will give the order soon." Kimimaro said his troubled gaze meeting Hinata's. "We won't be able to ignore it."

"To think she broke free only to be hunted down." Hinata said sadly coming to stand in front of Kimimaro.

"What is going on!" Kankuro demanded.

But neither got the chance to respond as both of their faces cleared of emotion. As one they turned toward Temari.

XxX

Orochimaru stared in disbelief at the pile of ashes littering his floor. Kabuto... Naru killed his Healer... that bitch broke his binding.

"Find her and kill her." He said not looking up from the pile of dust.

"What?" Sai asked shocked.  
"Kill the bitch that betrayed me. I want Naru's head brought to me. her Blood drowning my Floor!"

"Master I-"  
"Kill her." His voice dripping with hate. "Kill her and bring me Temari. You belong to me! You do as I say. Lose all that makes you what you are and become mine!"

Like one everyone lost every emotion on their faces. Their bodies going slack as they turned for the door. Even as they tried to fight it, they couldn't break free of his command.

"Sai, if you fail me, Tayuya will die by her own hand." Sai froze and hissed in anger.  
"As you wish Master!" Sai replied letting his hate show in his eyes and his voice.


	10. Chapter 10

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Kimimaro!" Temari yelled trying to break free of the wall her brothers built around her, "Don't hurt him!"

"My Heart!" Kiba yelled trying to hold her with his water but no matter what he did she slipped through it. Like his element didn't have an affect on her. "Don't hurt my Heart!"

Ice began to form all around the room freezing the air they all breath and through it all their faces stayed blank.  
"Why is he so strong!" Kankuro yelled when he jumped out the way to avoid Kimimaro's attack.

"Kiba drop your water!" Neji yelled when he realized Kimimaro was using Kiba's attack against him.

"I can't. He's pulling it out of me!" Kiba yelled trying to break the hold on his element. What was going on? "AH!" Kiba yelled in pain as his right arm began to frost and freeze over.

Shika tried to use his wind to break the hold on Kimimaro's had on Kiba. Why was Kimimaro getting stronger? What was... the girl she had to be feeding him energy, but how? How did a female not tied to him make him stronger?

"Get the females out of here!" Shino yelled as if reading Shika's mind when they both realized Temari was unknowningly giving Kimimaro energy as well. "They're making him like this!"

"Alright." Shika said changing into his wind element but not even a second later did he fall to the floor, his body a pale blue as he shivered. "It's too cold." he whispered trying to stand but passing out instead.

_"I'll always love you Ino." Shikamaru whispered into her ear. "Forever will never be enough for me."_

_"Shikamaru." Ino giggled as she blushed and pulled away, "Aren't you supposed to go hunting? Your father waits for you."_

_"Let him wait another century then." Shikamaru grinned pulling her close again. "I never want to miss a day with you or you." He said bending down to kiss her belly. "He kicks!"_

_"How do you know it's a he? For all you know she's a girl." Ino said looking down lovingly at her mate and the father of her unborn child._

_"Because if it's a girl I will never let her go." Shikamaru said kissing her belly again before standing._

_"So you will keep her prisoner?" Ino asked giving him a look._

_"Is being with me your prison, Ino?" Shikamaru teased._

_"Somedays." At his look Ino laughed, "Shikamaru, I'm joking. If this is my prison I never wish to leave."_

_"Good because I'll never let you go."_

_"So you say now."_

_"So I say forever." Shikamaru said seriously. "I promise this on your greatests treasure and my own. Aways Ino."_

_"I know love." Ino said leaning up to kiss him. Before either knew it Shikamaru deepened the kiss and pressed her gently against the wall. "Shikamaru," Ino giggled, "Now is not the time."_

_"Child." Shikamaru groaned, "Hurry and appear for your papa misses your mama's touch."_

_"Shikamaru!" Ino said shocked and blushing, "Do not speak to our baby that way!"_

_"It's true!" Shikamaru defended himself as he tried to avoid Ino's playful smacks. "Only you call me Shikamaru, Ino tell me why this is."_

_"Because everyone else calls you Shika. Your full name is mine alone." Ino said simply._

_"I like that." Shikamaru said grinning with pride._

_"Go hunting and return with something edible." Ino said laughing when he caught her hands and kissed each on the palm._

_"Very well, miss me?" He asked as he walked backword toward the door._

_"Until you return." Ino replied following him._

_"Good. I'll return soon then!" he yelled once outside their home. "I love you my Heart!"_

_"Shoo." Ino said blowing him a kiss. Pretending to catch it ,Shikamaru let the wind take him slowly away. Ino's face engraved in his heart._

Where was he? Shika wondered as the world around him looked grey and stormy. What happened? Did Kimimaro take his Heart? Where were the others?

Slowly he rose to his feet and looked around. It felt so cold and dark here. Why did his heart beat so fast?

"Shikamaru!"

At the sound of Ino's voice he looked wildly around "Ino where are you!"

"Shikamaru save me please!" she pleaded into the air. The agony in her voice breaking his heart.  
"INO!"

"Not my baby, please!" she cried.

Shika ran in circles as he tried to find her. "LET HER GO!" he yelled trying to use his element to break the fog.

"Hak..." at the sound of another speaking Shika froze. What name did he say? Why did it fade away?

"This will only hurt a moment." he said.

"DONT TOUCH HER!" Shika yelled trying to use his gift. "LET HER GO!"

"Shh don't struggle." the man said and it was as if he spoke to Shika. A blinding pain ran through his head as he fell to his knees screaming catching glimpses of a man with long hair and a beautiful woman with sad and slightly faded eyes as she begged the man to wait. But wait for what? Why was she arguing. Shika watched as the man slapped her and sent her flying through the floor. He saw the man hold his hand above her body and her mouth open in a silent scream as her body arched painfully. He saw but didn't hear the man speak his vision faded in and out as if it were a movie that stopped and started in different places. Yet the pain was constant.

"AH!" Shika screamed along with Ino as the man's hand went around their throat. No, her throat... these were Ino's memories. The memories of the night she was taken.

And then the pain faded. Things went black before a picture slowly faded into his sight. The girl was wrapping something in a cloth. Their baby. This was their baby... a baby that looked like a mini clone of Shika. He heard the girl whisper, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." before she sobbed as she wrapping the child completely and held him gently against her body. With one finale look at Ino she fled taking the rest of the memory with her. All shika could see was the girl's back fading into the dark before she was gone.

Was she the first female?

"Shika!"

Shika groaned as his eyes fluttered open.

"Are you alright?" Neji voice seemed to come from far away. "Can you hear me?"

"Neji?" Shika whispered trying to sit up.

"No lay still. You're body is blistered from the cold." Neji said pushing him down gently, "I had to wake you because you were fading."

"What of the others?" Shika asked.

"They are holding Kimimaro down beneath the club. 15 earth movers, Shino and a few other wind shifters hold him in a sleep. Like we did for Itachi, they try to do the same for him. Temari is beside herself with fear and the other female... Kiba will not let us get near her. He holds her in a room. His arm is frozen but he tries to heal himself with water. He says it's possible since ice is just an advanced form of his own element."

"Neji." Shika called softly interrupting his friend.

"Yes?" Neji frowned when he noticed the tears in Shika's eyes.

"I saw him and he was so beautiful." Shika sobbed covering his mouth with his hand as if trying to stop his cries.

"Saw him?" Neji asked unsure of what to do.

"My son. He was so perfect." Shika said curling into a ball and screaming into his pillow. Neji did the only thing he could think of, resting his head on Shika's shoulder he let the man cry.


	11. Chapter 11

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Kiba we need to speak to the girl." Shino said again from his side of the door. "She is the only one that can tell us what is going on."

"No." Kiba said watching his heart's blank face as she layed upon his bed. Ever since Kimimaro had fallen Hinata had gone into this deep trance. She looked like she was sleeping but not. "Please wake my Heart." he begged silently as he ran water up and down his arm.

Slowly it was unfreezing but not fast enough.

"Kiba we need the girl." Shino said again.  
"I told you no." Kiba growled his water flexing in the air. "Leave us!"

"No Kiba we cannot." Shino sighed. "Kiba your female can help us."  
"How?"

"She has the answers we need."

"So does Kimimaro."

"Kiba-"

"Kiba open the door." Shika said banging on the door, "I won't ask again."

When Kiba said nothing Shika's element pulsed before the door was jerked off it's hinges, allowing Shika, Neji, and Shino to all walked in.

"Leave Shika I will not harm my Heart." Kiba warned.  
"And I will not lose mine." Shika said as his wind pulsed around the room wiping out Kiba's water completely. "You're female can save mine. We won't risk your female. we only need her to speak."

Kiba watched Shika with narrowing eyes. How did Shika get so strong? How could Shika take his gift away with only a flick of his wrist. "She won't be hurt?"

"No, I vow on my own she won't be hurt." Shika said with conviction.

"What do you need me to do?" Kiba asked quietly.

"We need you to connect with your heart." Shika said.

"How? I don't know her name." Kiba said bitterly. "She said when I learn her name I will remember and she'd be free. Yet her name eludes me."

"Try and remember." Neji said quietly. "Kiba my Heart is with this bastard. I must find her and save her."

"Mine as well." Shino whispered wishing he had at least a name. He didn't even have a face or a thought of who his Heart was.

"He has all of our females?" Kiba asked shocked.

"Yes or had. Sasuke runs to his. You have yours. We just need ours." Shino said.

"What do I do?" Kiba asked working on his arm again.

"Try and break into her mind. Tell us what you see." Shika said. "We'll leave you here to concenrate. I must meet with two other people."

"Good luck." Shino said following Shika.

"Don't give up." Neji whispered stepping back to let him work.

X~x~X

"Shika, I came as soon as word reached us." Yamato said nodding his head.

"Yamato, Kakashi," Shika greeted both of them. Yamato was another Earth mover who was never part of any clan. He was an odd ball among Earth movers. Maybe that is why he connected so well with Kakashi the only known Lightning maker. Kakashi wasn't even part of a clan before his century, well none that they knew of, when he appeared one day walking beside Yamato.

"What do you need of us?" Kakashi asked resting against the wall in Gaara's office. "Where's this Ice wielder we've heard so much about?"

"Being held under by Kankuro and a few others." Gaara answered. "What is the plan Shika?"

"We need to head out and search for the others." Shika said.

"Head out? Leave Temari unprotected. I don't think so." Gaara said glaring.

"You heard the female and Kimimaro, Orochimaru has ordered them to bring back Temari and kill, I believe, Sasuke's Heart. We have to help Sasuke."

"So we can save this Naru but sacerfice my sister?" Gaara demanded.

"No you aren't listening!" Shika growled. "If Orochimaru gave all of them the order to search for Naru, that gives us a chance to capture these females. Females who are our mates." he waited until Gaara nodded. "One of them is already dead. We only have to worry about the Dark speaker Sai. We take him out and the females have none to give their enegry to. Kiba is trying to break into His heart's mind to give us information to make our search easier. His Heart still hears the commands but cannot move. If we use this information we can find where they go."

"We also weaken Orochimaru if we take his females." Shino said.

"I see... when do we head out?" Yamato asked.

"As soon as we get word from Kiba." Shika answered.

X~x~X

Orochimaru was seething with anger. He lost one of his followers and two others could not move. Whatever they did to his Kimimaro and Hinata was a tight hold he couldn't break through. If he was there in person, those Elementals wouldn't stand a chance against him.

Sai was not enough to fight these foolish Elementals, he also wasn't very loyal. His hate was clear every time Sai looked at him and because of this Orochimaru was going into the last room he had only for emergencies.

Walking to his chamber he walked toward the far wall and sent his own mind into the wall. He smiled as it opened revealing a dark stair case. Stepping in he used his mind to control the flames in the torches. With each one he came close to it grew brighter only to die out behind him. He didn't need an enemy to find him or see the traps he set in certain places on the steps. So were the wonders of mind control. He was able to do almost anything. And this was all thanks to Haku. He only needed a few more test before the girl fell to his embrace. She would be his first puppet, giving him all that he could ever wish.

Soon he was at the bottom. A simple wooden door blocking him from his treasures. Opening it he walked in. His other pets didn't know of this room. Well none but Haku, Kimimaro and Sai. Haku was there with him when he gathered these pets of his, but she wouldnt speak.

"Wake." Orochimaru said standing in the center of the room as he focused on six of them. The torches by the door being the only light in the room.

A shift on the beds let him know they were all rising. His command from earlier eating at their minds. Soon Six bodies stood in front of him three males and three females. "Go." he said laughing as they flew out the door and up the stairs. Finally things were going his way. Turning to the remaining four he smirked and called them to him. They would go with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Kiba took a breath as he forced everything away. Closing his eyes he held his Heart's hand against his forehead and counted backward from ten.

Neji watched as Kiba's element began to form a dim outline around his body. Slowly it expanded to cover the girl with his eyes as well. Was she part of his clan? The clan Neji should have been a part of before his element changed to earth on his century turn? He would send word later to ask if the Wind shifters were missing a girl. Not that he expected to get a posititve answer. If the girls were being kidnapped, people forgot about them. What were the chances his uncle would remember?

Come on Kiba, Neji prayed, please find us our mates.

Kiba felt the darkness eating at his heart. It was very cold, so very cold. Could this be Kimimaro's touch? No. This felt different.

Diving deeper he felt a slight shift in change before a mummering voice floated around. He couldn't quite make out what the voice was saying, but he felt a strong desire to comply what it's command. This had to be the hold Orochimaru had on his Heart.

With much difficulty, Kiba forged passed the tempting voice and entered a pale purple orb. In the center he found His heart floating completely bare of everything. Around her was a silver serpant slithering around her in a never ending circle.

Floating closer Kiba reached out to touch the snake only to flinch back in pain. This was what kept his female from him.

"My Heart." his voiced echoed through the small light. "Please wake for me. Tell me your secrets that could save your life."

His heart never stirred. How could he reach her through the snake barrier? "My Heart hear me. Open your soul to my own. Combine what you are to what I am. Together we shall succede where we failed alone. Hear my voice, my soul. Match your heartbeat to my own. Love like ours could never be forgotten and though your name does not leave my lips, and that my memories of you are gone, know that I love you. will always love you even when I cannot remember I love you. I have always loved my Heart."

Kiba watched as his heart's form began to shift as if trying to wake. "Come my love open your eyes and tell me your name if you can not speak them then think it. Let your mind be your voice. Let your words be the air I breath. Tell me your name, your purpose, share with me every memory I was a fool to not be part of. tell me so that I can save you. So that we can save them for without us they are lost to the world. Lost like you were to me."

A moan tingled the air as her body moved more, shifted as if she was stuck in a nightmare trying to break free. "Open your eyes!"

Like a flash his Heart's body arched as a gasp escaped her. The snake around her moved faster then his eyes could see. "Wake for me!" he screamed as the air around them picked up speed and the hiss of the snake mingled with pale light surrounding his Heart. "Wake for me!"

"Kiba!" His heart screamed in agony as her eyes flew open.

Kiba screamed as he fell to his knees and clutched his head. Flashes of memories coming and going so quickly he couldn't really catch them. Finally everything slowed as one memory came through so clearly it was as if he was reliving the moment.

_He saw a beautiful form standing on the side of the road selling beautiful flowers to anyone willing to buy one. Her body was facing away from him as she bent down to talk to a child. Her long hair falling freely pass her waist. Her laughter is what drew him. The innocents of the angel's joy making his heart beat faster then any life threatening fight could have._

_"Hello my lady, my I have the honor of purchasing a rose from your hand?" Kiba asked putting on a charming smile that many could not deny._

_"Of course good sir I'd be-" by then the beauty had turned to face him fully. "Oh my." She whispered in awe as she reached out a hand to touch his face gently. "Are you-"_

_"You're mine." Kiba whispered as if lost in a trance. Oh what a trance though. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Kiba, a Water user from the north. Will you walk with me?" at her nod he steered her away from the crowd of people walking by. "I have waited three centuries for you."_

_"And I have waited only half a century." The girl laughed as they stopped in a secluded area. She giggled as Kiba wrapped his arms around her, pulling her gently but firmly close to his body._

_"Tell me my beautiful Heart, what is the name of the woman that will forever be mine?"_

_"Hinata." She whispered. _

Kiba cried out again when her beautiful form faded to be replaced by emptiness. Opening his eyes he panted.

"Kiba?" Neji called from behind him his footsteps coming closer.

"Neji tell Shika they are coming. It is not just the dark one with the remaining females but more. More my Heart and the others did not know about. Only the voices in her head that grew stronger as they come closer. Tell Shika that the ones to come are not like any other. One goes for Sasuke's heart. The others will try and surround this place."

"How many?"

"Three males unlike any other. Go now I feel them draw near."

"Of course."

As soon as Neji was gone Kiba comanded his heart to wake. When her eyes finally opened he smiled into them gently. "I believe it's time to set you free, My Heart, my Hinata."

"You remember my name." Hinata said as tears fell away. Before either could move water built up between them and around them forming their own piece of paradise. with a scream from both the necklace of the snake disappeared.

Opening his eyes Kiba watches as Hinata's pale eyes turned a dark shade of blue, much like his own. "Come my Love, help me save my sisters." she whispered sitting up.

Kiba stood beside her and pulled her close. Giving her a kiss so fierce he pulled away, "My heart I shall do whatever it is that makes you happy."

X~x~X

"Shika!" Neji yelled running through the door. "Kiba has broken through!"

"Tell me!" Shika demanded as he stood with all the others each waiting for the information they so badly craved.

"Sai is not the only one. There are three others. One will go after Sasuke's heart the others will make their way here for Temari."

"From which direction?"

"He says they will try and surround this place."

"Then they are almost here... Very well lets go greet our guest. Shino and Neji take to the north. Kakashi and Yamato to the east. Gaara and I will get the south."

"What of the west?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll take it." Kiba said walking into the room with his heart close behind. "Hinata and I will cover that area. If they can try and break free I'd like to see them try." With this he flexed his fingers causing water to fly around both him and his Heart only to turn into Ice then mist. "Let them come."

"Then it is settled." Shika nodded his approval, "Everyone else circle the building." with a nod everyone disappeared and reappeared in their destination.


	13. Chapter 13

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Yamato stood in the shadows watching the night. Farther ahead he made out Kakashi's form as he shifted before disappearing again. Why was the night so quiet? Was it a good thing that nothing so far was happening or perhaps it meant the other's were having trouble. Would he hear them if they were in a battle? The building of Gaara's club was huge covering more then a mile all around.

Perhaps she should check in with the others. Bending down he rested his hands against the earth and concentrated on the other Elementals. Earth movers where the only one of their kind that could make contact with all Elementals and have a somewhat converstation so long as they touched the earth.

He let his mind travel and his body harden to become one with the earth of sorts. If any one was to look at him all they would see was a statue of a man and nothing more. Yamato never feared being attacked. The earth let him know if anyone came close.

"Hear me." He whispered. Slowly beneath his hands the earth shifted to show him the others watching out in to the distance. Within the building he saw Temari speaking softly to the Ice wielder. Perhaps he should try looking for Sasuke... Digging deeper into the earth he let his senses roam. If he concentrated long enough Yamato could look around the world but his element faded leaving him utterly exhasuted. Only earth movers with their Hearts could do that and not go weak.

Slowly Yamato caught a glimps of something and before he could narrow in on it a howl broke his concentration. Opening his eyes he panted as he stood on shaky legs.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked from his position now at his right.

"I'm fine... What was that?" Yamato called looking around. "Nothing should have broke my concentration that wasn't attacking."

"I don't know what it is, an animal but..."

"But?"

"I don't know." Kakashi admitted hating himself for not having an answer. He hated being in the dark about anyone. Knowledge gave people the advantage. He hated relying on luck.

Before Yamato could respond he felt a jolt run through his body. Not an attack but more like a knowning of sorts. "Somethings out there." he said sounding off even to his own ears.

"Yamato?"

"I'm good." he replied rubbing a hand over his chest.

"Are you-"

Growls and hisses were heard throughout the darkening night. Slowly the moon and the stars faded away leaving them in the darkness.

"What the..." Kakashi snapped his fingers to create a spark. The soft glow illuminated their small clearing as both Elementals moved closer. Yamato flexed his fingers and slowly pulled the grains up and around him.

"Who's out there?" Kakashi called. "Come out."

"Will you not add please?" a voice asked. To both Elementals it was like it floated around them. It sounded almost like what Shika was describing when he fought the Dark speaker.

"Show your self." Kakashi commanded.

"Do they teach you no manners?" the voice said sounding like a growling wolf. "What has the world come to since my long sleep?"

From his right, Yamato heard the sound of more growls and hisses. "What is this a Zoo?"

"Sounds like it." Kakashi replied.

"And now you insult me." the voice said directly in front of Kakashi. His form slowly coming into view. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Jugo."

Behind the man eyes began to glow shift and form.

"What are you?" Kakashi asked watching the eyes go from a few to hundreds.

"You may call me My masters Pet." Juugo bowed. "I am the only Beast king to walk the earth for the last five thousand years. For three thousand of those I've rested."

"So you've come to take the female?" Yamato asked moving closer to Kakashi.

"Yes." Jugo nodded pleased. Lifting his hands he called forth his first group of beast. "Shall we begin?" without waiting for an answer he threw his hand out in front of him and the animals attacked.

"Please tell me these are not tigers." Yamato said ducking the giant size cat.

"Yes. I can call forth any creature be it dead or alive." Juugo smiled watching the Elementals duck and evade them.

"Well I can create Ligthning with but a thought. Yamato cover!" Kakashi yelled and just as Yamato disappered into the earth, he arched forward before throwing his head back and his arms out. Lightning exploded from his body and hit everything.

"You killed my cats." Juugo said sounding as if he wanted to cry. "They were innocent!" he growed growing angry. With another wave more beast came forth attacking and reaching for them.

"You could always bring them back." Kakashi suggested and then grunted as a rock hit him.

Yamato shot out of the earth and grabbed Kakashi around the waist as the earth kept moving higher. "Can you get them again?"

"Yes." Kakashi said watching animals of every kind climbing up the earth to get to them. "Connect so I don't get you." Yamato nodded and let his body blend with the earth beneath his feet. Stomping his feet Kakashi sent another arch of lightning traveling around the earth hitting the beast as it came in contact.

"NO!" Juugo screamed calling the beast back. "You'll pay for that." This time instead of more beast coming at them Kakashi and Yamato froze when they realized that the next thing coming at them was bigger then anything alive today.

"Shouldn't that thing be dead?" Yamato said in shock.

"Is that a..." Kakashi froze as the lizard let free a roar that made them flinch and everything shake around them.

"Fuck... No one said I was fighting a T-rex." Yamato grumbled before pulling the earth from the floor and creating a small earthquake. They watched the T-rex stumble before regaining his balance and running at them. "JUMP!"

Kakashi didn't wait to be told twice as he dived for the floor. Turning his body into a lightning strike he hit the floor and changed back. Dodging the tail coming at him Kakashi cursed when another joined the first one. "Yamato plan!"

"I'm thinking." Yamato yelled back throwing his hands up one at a time to hit the dinosaurs with rocks. Not that it did anything but piss them off. "Cage them."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Kakashi yelled. "I attack and strike not lock them away. There is a reason prisons are made out of earth materials." forming a circle with his hands he threw a baseball strike at one of the T-rex's tearing a piece of it's side off and showing ribs.

"I know that!" Yamato yelled going down into the earth as giant teeth bit into the spot above him. Surfacing near Kakashi he went on, "Distract them while I make a sink hole and lock them beneath the earth."

"Why can't you just make it now?" Kakashi snapped pushing Yamato back and throwing one hand out catching the second T-rex in the mouth with another strike. The giant lizard roared as it shook it's head back and forth.

Yamato slammed his hands together before slamming them to the floor. Right under the T-rex the earth began to sink and dissolve. Soon the thing dissappeared as the earth moved over it.

"One down."

"One to go." Kakashi said calling lightning from the sky to strike the second one. before the attack hit, the T-rex was gone in a poof of smoke

"Wrong." Jugo said. "Give me power." He called into the night air.

Yamato and Kakashi turned to watch the Beast king shiver and throw his head back. Before their eyes, Jugo was shifting his form and becoming something else.

"What the fuck..." Kakashi said shocked moving back a few steps.

"Female." Yamato said spotting the outline of one of them. "She's giving him power."

Jugo growled as his nails grew and his face shifted into a snout with scales. Behind him a tail began to form. His legs bent causing him to fall to his knees. Soon Juugo looked like a mix of a snake, wolf, lion, crocodile, and some kind of bird and still more things appeared.

"Does he have spider eyes?" Yamato asked freaking out a little and barfing in his mouth.

"Yuck." Kakashi said watching Juugo grow to the size of a bus. "Get the female, knock her out. I'll distract him."

"Why knock them out?"  
"Because they are someone's Heart. GO!" Kakashi shouted pushing him away and forming a ball of lightning, "Come on beast thing let's play."

Yamato waited until the thing was completely distracted by Kakashi before he dived into the earth and made his way to the female he saw earlier. Appearing behind the pink haired female, he went to attack at the same time he was knocked down by a gust of energy.

Yamato shook his head trying to figure out what happened. Moving to his knees he noticed the female still watching Jugo her hands held together like a prayer.

Before he could stand another burst knocked him down. Cursing Yamato disappered into the earth and resurfaced behind his attacker. Pulling up a rock he tossed it. His eyes widen in shock as the long maroon haired female ducked beneath it turning around quickly and preparing another attack.

"You." He whispered letting the second rock fall to the floor. "You're mine." the long haired female didn't even blink her blue eyes as she let free another burst of energy. Dodging Yamato tried again. "What is your name?" he asked noticing the snake binding around her neck. If he spoke her name she'd become his. Still the girl didn't answer as she attacked again.

"Yamato! Hurry up!" Kakashi yelled from the distance.

Blinking Yamato put the shock of finding his beautiful Heart to the side and let out a swirl of sand wrap around the second female. His female attacked again this time using her fist. Pulling up the earth Yamato trapped her within a cage. The female screeched in anger as she attacked the walls around her again and again.

Turning back to the other female he lifted his hands.

"I don't think so." Another voice said from behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story**

Everywhere she ran she knew someone was following her. Whenever she looked over her shoulder nothing would be there. Nothing but the midnight sky and the empty streets.

'Run to me' She heard Sasuke whisper in her head. Yes, she would run to him. He'd keep her safe. He'd protect her.

With a last glance behind her, she ran again in the direction she knew Sasuke was. Where she knew Sasuke was coming from.

Light exploded to the right of her forcing her to run into a darkening ally. With a cry of fear she forced herself to go fasther. Another light flash sent her left only to go right again as another exploded right in front of her.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed tripping over garbage. "Go away!" getting up she ran again and ended up in a dead end. Behind her she heard the Elemental slowly making his way toward her. Taking a few steps back she bent her knees and with a burst of energy, shot up and on to the edge of the roof. With a grunt she pulled herself up and took a deep breath. Where was Sasuke? She needed him.

Another flash to her left threw her to the right causing her to hit her head. With a groan she forced herself up and shook her head gently.

"Are you done running?" a male asked behind her.  
Naru jumped in shock and turned quickly, grasping her head in pain. "Go away." She said between breaths. "Leave me alone!"

"Master wants you dead. We must follow Masters orders." The male said.

"We?" Naru questioned and then gasped as she saw Tenten and another female jump up behind him.

"Tenten! Please don't do this!" Naru begged looking into the eyes of her friend, "Tenten?"

"Master wants you dead." Tenten replied and arched her body forward, the energy tossing Naru halfway across the rooftop.

"Master want's you dead." The male smiled cruely before flexing his hands. Naru watched in shock as light seemed to grow from his hands to cover his body. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Sora, the only Sun replica out there." With that he threw one hand at her.

Naru used her energy to push her out of the way. Looking at the spot she was at she gasped in shock. Half of the roof was gone and melting away.

"Will you die with pride or with childish screaming?" Sora smirked. "Either way you will fall."

"No!" Naru screamed falling to her knees. "NO!" clutching her head she screamed. "No. You've messed with the wrong male's female." she said in a calmer deeper voice.

"What?" Sora said confused. What was going on?

Naru lifted her head and smirked cruely at Sora. Her eyes, red with.. "Sharingan." Sora whispered shocked. How was that possible? No one had those eyes anymore. Orochimaru made sure to have gotten rid of them a long time ago. Sora was there with Orochimaru, Haku and one other when the last one was destroyed.

"Surprise." Naru smirked widen as she stood. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sasuke, the first in a long time to gain these eyes."

Sora blinked when he saw fire glowing and growing around her small form. He watched her hands curl and stretch. Soon her hair seemed to be the fire itself as it floated around her body. A body that began to glow like a flaming candel.

Getting into a defensive position Sora forced the shock away. "This will be fun."

"Of course." Sasuke said and flew at them.

Sora dodged to the right as the girls dropped to the floor to avoid the attack. Forming his own light ball he ran at the fire and attacked. With every attack he threw or struck the fire with it was blocked by the fire nymph.

"That's it. It's my turn. Females!" he shouted. Seconds later his body flew up into the air and exploded. Covering her eyes, Naru looked up with Sasuke's eyes and blinked in shock. Sora looked like a glowing star. His body no longer human.

'Naru, I am going to come through. Stop the females for me.' Sasuke whispered in her head. Naru nodded and concentrated. Pulling herself free from the fire she fell to her knees and took a breath as all that power left her body.

"Are you all right Naru?" Sasuke asked kneeling beside her. His eyes never leaving Sora.

"I'm fine." Naru whispered standing with his help. "Stop him. I'll stop the others." Naru whispered turning to look at Sasuke. With the fire raging around him he looked to beautiful to be real. "I'll see you soon." She smiled before using her energy to toss herself over the roof.

'Don't do that.' Sasuke said inside her mind. 'I almost died.'

Naru let him feel the laughter inside her heart. 'Get him.'

She felt the love Sasuke had for her as he turned to face Sora. "Shall we begin?" Sasuke asked before launching himself into the air. Naru covered her eyes as the bright flashed of light collided.

Turning to the two Energies supplying power to Sora, she took a breath and concentrated. Pulling on her own energy and a little on Sasuke's, she moved one leg above her head as she leaned her upperbody downward. With her hands outstretched she closed her eyes. When she opened them again Sasuke's eyes looked out through her own. "Forgive me." she called to the two Energies before she twisted her body in a full circle, causing a tunnle of energy mixed with fire. Before the Energies could move it hit them, forcing them hard against the wall.

Calming the energy down Naru shot it up toward Sasuke, 'They're down.'

'Thank you.' Sasuke whispered back toward her as he threw out his fire like a whip from his right hand. "Sora, you lost you're beauties."

"No!" Sora shouted at the same time. His light already getting duller as he fell toward the floor. "I won't die!" he screamed trying to pull on energy no longer there. "I won't fail!"

"But you already did." Sasuke called from above him. Fire spreading from his back like wings. "Now you will feel the wrath of my power." He snarled and dived at Sora, Catching him around his waist. His flame eating away at Sora's body.

"No!" Sora yelled as he faded away into ashes. When Sasuke landed on the roof his body was back to normal. The flames long gone as the ashes flew across the night air.

"Naru?" he called moving quickly to the side of the roof. Looking down he spotted her kneeling beside the two females.

"Sasuke," Naru said watching him land beside her. "We must get Tenten to Neji. She is his."

"And the other?" Sasuke asked picking up the one known as Tenten and placing her gently over his shoulder as Naru placed the other over his other shoulder.

"I do not know."

Sasuke nodded. Letting his eyes meet hers, he looked into his Heart's eyes and smiled as his own eyes looked back at him. "Let's find Neji."

Calling his flame all four disappeared from the sight.


	15. Chapter 15

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"You go forward, I'll go around." Sai said to the man walking beside him.

"Of course." Was the only response before the man disappeared with two females in tow.

"Ino, Haku let's go."

The girls nodded and stepped into his darkness.

X~x~X

"He's moving." Kankuro said watching Kimimaro shift and groan.

"Kimimaro please break free." Temari whispered as she stood beside him. "Please do not let that man take you away from me."

X~x~X

Shikamaru stood beside Gaara as they waited for what they knew would appear. None spoke. What was there to speak about? They were in the middle of a battle that could go either way. If what Kiba said was right, then the males coming for them were stronger. He knew Kiba and Sasuke would probably stand a better chance. Bounded males were always stronger and if Sasuke was out there right now then Naru was already his.

Shika may have found his Heart, but they were not connected. Not the way they should be. They may have been a long time ago but now the bastard was blocking his female from his grasp.

One day he'd make it up to his love. He'd do all that he could to keep her safe and show her that he loved her beyond all else. He'd make up for not being there when his son... He could not finish that thought.

"Shika." Gaara said as he moved and pulled the grains of the earth toward his hands slowly.

Shika turned the way Gaara was looking and he knew exactly who was coming.

"Sai." He called as the male showed himself.  
"Ah, so you are my oppent again." Sai laughed. "I've brought guest. I'm sure you already know them. Ladies." he called out holding his arms behind him. From the shadows two delicate hands grasped his as they walked free of the darkness.

"Ino." Shikamaru whispered. Why when he said her name did she not break free? What more was needed?

"She is not yours." Sai whispered releasing the blonde that held Shikamaru so in tranced. "She has started the process to give herself to him."

Shikamaru felt the fury rise within him as he realized Sai was right. Ino wore the stench of the snake bastard like a second skin. It was supposed to be his scent she carried!

"Why!" He screamed as his heart broke again.

Though her eyes were blank, Ino smiled cruely, "Master asked it of me. Who am I to refuse?"

"You are mine!"

"You are hers." Ino responded moving farther left from Sai as the other female moved right.

"Master demands we gain the girl." The other one said. Shikamaru tore his gaze away from Ino and gasped as he met the other's blank gaze. The female that took his son.

"So you know her?" Sai said quitely. "This is Haku. She is our master's favorite pet."  
"She has no scent of her own." Gaara frowned, he was glad this was not his female. He would not be able to bare it if she was.

"She is almost his." Sai said sadly. "Haku will soon be just a puppet and nothing else. She did not wish to do it." he said turning to Shikamaru. "That one thing was the first thing to push her over the edge. It haunted her until she closed herself off from the world. If she does not find her mate soon, she will forever be lost."  
"Sai, do not speak of such things." Haku said with little emotion in her voice. "We must do what we came for."  
"Why do you tell us this?" Gaara demanded.

"I tell you in hopes that you will save her. She is like my sister and I can not bare to lose her." Sai answered honestly. "Save Ino as well, she is fast approaching Haku's state."  
"Then don't help him."

"I can not do as you say. His voice rides me. I am sorry for this but I must do as the master wishes." Sai said flexing his hands causing the darkness to grow around him. To his sides Ino and Haku pressed their hands together and concentrated on Sai.

"They are giving him power." Gaara said flexing his hands again and pulling the earth up and around him.

"I'll get Ino." Shikamaru said jumping into the wind as Sai's attack hit Gaara's earth.

X~x~X

Gaara grunted as Sai's attack hit his dead on. Pulling more earth around him he tried to keep the darkness away but it was slowly entering his domain.

"My darkness goes where ever darkness lies." Sai whispered as the earth shifted and moved with the force of his element.

"Fight his voice." Gaara said releasing his earth and disappearing into the earth only to reappear behind Sai.

"What you ask is impossible." Sai said fading from view.

"Nothing is." Gaara said dodging and attacking with spikes.

"This is. If he dies, then we'll all be free." Sai's darkness was like smoke as it grew around them.

"If I knock you out will it change anything?" Gaara asked using the bolders to try and block him but no matter what he did the darkness just ate whatever he threw at it.

"Perhaps but you can not hit me unless you get lucky. It is an order given to us when we first become his toys." Sai said and then grunted as more power was thrown into him. Haku was giving him more. She was giving her life force to him. So Orochimaru was willing to sacerfice his females? Why?

"Stop Haku." Sai said quickly. "Stop her before she dies." he begged.

"How can I when you attack me!" Gaara demanded disappearing into the earth again.

"Try!" Sai screamed unable to stop himself from doing as he was told, "Please!" If they lost Haku, they would all suffer. None of the others but he, Kimimaro, and Orochimaru knew that. Even Haku herself didn't know. If she did she would have been able to save them a long time ago, that was the reason Orochimaru commanded him and Kimimaro to never speak of it.

Because of her special gift, Orochimaru was able to tie so many females to him. They were all tied to Haku as well as Orochimaru. If she died, they'd lose most of their humanity along with her. Haku was a special type of female. No other was like her in any way. She was the ultimate female and the reason Orochimaru came up with his insane plan to gain power. Why was Orochimaru doing this to her? Did he not want to gain more power? Was he so lost with gaining Temari that he was willing to lose Haku? The one that made everything he did possible?

Gaara frowned at his urgency and tried to do as he was told but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get away from Sai.

X~x~X  
Shikamaru knew Ino was watching for him. Though her eyes were on Sai, he knew she was waiting for his next move.

Appearing beside her, he ducked as she struck out with energy and grabbed her around the waist.

"Release me!" she screamed in anger.

"No!" Shikamaru yelled and turned whatever part of his body she tried to hit into his element. Grabbing the wind he wrapped it tightly around her body and held her struggling form still.

"Release me!" She snarled, her eyes going wild as she was unable to move.

"No." Shikamaru whispered again forcing her still. "Ino-"  
"Don't say my name!" she screamed, "You are not worthy to say my name!"

"Ino. Forgive me!" he cried wrapping his body around hers. "Forgive me for my son and for you. Forgive me for everything."

"Let go!" she screamed and bit him.  
Shikamaru let her draw blood from his face as he held her tighter. "It is my fault you were taken and that my son past away. It is my fault that you are in the state you are in and I will forever beg forgivness."

"You deserve death."  
"Then let it be a death by your hands." Shikamaru said forcing her to meet his gaze. "If you wish my death then give it to me. It will not stop me from loving you and my child that never got a chance."

"My son, died because of you! He was my son!" She screamed and cried. "You should have been there but you were not! Instead you were with whores!"

Shikamaru said nothing as he let her scream.  
"You were to marry one! Why should I love you if you could not save us! Why did you do this to me!"

"I love you." Shikamaru said.

"You are a fool if you think I'll ever love you again." Ino spat angrily.

"I do not expect you to love me. I do not expect you to even like me."

"Then what do you want from me!"

"I want to set you free. If you do not want me, then I'll die a lonely man. I'll let you take my life but first I'll break you free of his hold. I will not leave you with him."

"What?" Ino whispered in shock.

"Kill me but first I'll free you." Shikamaru said and kissed her with all the love he had. Ino gasped and slowly her eyes closed. When the wind set her free she found her arms wrapping around Shikamaru. Moments later a small snap was heard and a bright light flashed before fading away.

"Shikamaru?" Ino whispered before she fell unconsious.

Shikamaru blinked at her bare neck as he caught her. Before he could understand what was going on, he felt power like nothing he ever felt before run through his body as it arched. Opening his eyes he knew they were almost a white blue. The color they would become permanently. Standing he felt the wind pick up speed as he craddled his Heart in his arms.

Turning toward Sai, he called his name.

When both he and Gaara turned he smirked and gently blew out of his mouth. Wind, harsher then a tornado's, hit Sai dead on and pushed him away.

Gaara using this to his advantage called forth his earth and turned to Haku. The girl was paler and breathing harshly. "I'll save you, even if I must hurt you." He said and threw out his arm.

X~x~X  
In a cave so far away from humanity and Elementals alike. A Fire breather opend his eyes for the first time in a long time. Taking a deep breath, he snarled in anger as his eyes blazed red and slowly were replaced by the Sharigan eyes and then they changed to something more. With a roar he disappeared with the raging fire.


	16. Chapter 16

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story**

Neji stood back to back with Shino as they waited for their opponet. He knew the person was coming fast. He could feel him moving toward him.

He tensed when three people ran into his earth circle. Shino following his lead turned his way and prepared himself for an attack.

What they were not prepared for was metal spikes flying toward them. Fading into the earth, Neji pulled Shino down with him.  
"Come out, come out where ever you are." someone sung softly as they giggled.

With his hold still on the Wind shifter, Neji went farther down as the metal spikes dug into the earth above and quickly went towad them. Neji was an Earth mover and being in the earth made them faster then anything alive, but these metal spikes were quickly advancing on both he and Shino. When he felt Shino tug on his arm and point upward, Neji shot up toward the air and let Shino's wind take them higher.

"Peek-a-boo, I see you." the man laughed as he called back his spikes. When they stood underneath his hands they shifted and became thin floating devices for him to stand on. "You must be my new toys." The man grinned. "I am Suigetsu, Metal seeker, the only advanced Elemental of Earth. From the looks of your faces, I say you didn't know there was an advanced form of the strongest element out there." he shook his finger at them, "Shame on you. You should always remember there is always one stronger."

Moving to stand on one of the metal plates, Suigetsu called the other one up and turned it into a long whip. "Let's play a game." he grinned before attacking.

X~x~X  
Kankuro watched the Ice wielder fight the hold the Earth movers had on him. With sweat falling down their faces they poured more power into their element in hopes of keeping him in a deep sleep.

Gritting his teeth, Kankuro focused all that he had. In the background he heard Temari begging and pleading with her love to wake up from the snakes hold and come back to her. He wanted so badly to send her away but she refused every time.

How does a male break free from Orochimaru's hold? The females are names and memories, what are the males?

"I'm losing energy." A male beside him panted.  
"Replace him." Kankuro got out.

"There are no others." the man said before falling to his knees in exhaustion.

"Don't let him go!" Kankuro screamed as the walls began to frost. "Hold him!"

"Wake for me Kimimaro!" Temari begged reaching out to touch him. Before her skin could touch his, ice spears exploded from Kimimaro's bed.

"Temari!" Kankuro screamed in shock as ice pierced his sister's chest. "NO!"

X~x~X  
Yamato turned to face the person that spoke. "No." He whispered in shock as he stood face to face with the snake bastard himself. "No." behind Orochimaru, four others stood watching him with laughing eyes.

"Release her." Orochimaru whispered.

Yamato tried to fight the command but his body did as it was told. Once free, the females turned back to Jugo and concentrated once more.

"Finish him Hidan." Orochimaru commanded as he turned and walked away with one male and one female.

"As my master commands." Hidan grinned cruely. "I am your new opponet. I am Hidan, Blood weaver, the last of my kind."

Yamato froze at those words. Long ago Blood weavers used to rule with the five other basic Elementals. But when the Blood kingdom killed out the Spirit kin and went to attack Earth, Fire, Water, and Air, the last four quickly banded together to wipe out the Blood weavers. The battle was long and hard. It had taken almost a thousand years to kill them. "How is that possible?"

"I was saved by my master." Hidan grinned and drew a nail down his arm, blood quickly forming.

Yamato knew once the blood touched his own body, it would dig into Yamato's own skin and mix with his own blood. Once that happened Yamato would be Hidan's puppet.

Blood weavers were almost like the Mind thinker, Orochimaru. The only difference was, once under the control of the weavers your body was theirs forever, you felt everything you did, saw everything you wished you didn't, until they died. Orochimaru, once under his command, slowly faded away and became a shell, at least that was what the rumors said and when concerning Orochimaru, Yamato learned to believe them.

"So you are his puppet then?" Yamato asked.

"Only until his voice fades from my head and then he is mine." Hidan answered shrugging his shoulders.

"For a Blood weaver you have fallen so low." Yamato said moving a few steps away. He needed as much space between him and Hidan as possible.

"Shall we begin?" Hidan smirked uncaring of Yamato's words and letting the blood drip down his arm. In a blink he tossed his arm out causing the blood to fly.

Thinking quickly, Yamato pulled the earth around him as he moved away.

"That's no fun." Hidan pouted. "Karin, give me more."

Karin nodded and began to concentrate her energy completely on Hidan.

X~x~X

Kakashi was wondering what was taking Yamato so long. How hard was it to capture two females?

"Do you ever get tired of being ugly?" he asked avoid the claws of one of Jugo's scaled paws.

"You will die for your insults." Jugo promised using his tail to swipe at him.

"These are nothing, wait until I get started." Kakashi said kicking out and causing a lightning strike to form from his leg, making it's way to Jugo's back leg.

Jugo roared as blood was drawn.

"Whoops, did that hurt?" Kakashi mocked him before changing his body into his element and moving toward Jugo's belly. Any time now Yamato, he thought grazing the underside of the freaky stomach before moving away and changing back.

Jugo roared again as his front paws attacked the air. Seconds later he flapped his wings and flew upward. Why was he getting stronger again?

"Taking it to the sky?" Kakashi sighed as he changed once more into his lightning form, following him up. The clouds were already darking, and soon natural lightning would appear giving Kakashi the advantage. Hopefully.

X~x~X

"I'll go for the others, he is yours." Neji said as he turned to stone and dropped.

Shino nodded as he pulled his element around him. "Where is my female?"

"You're female? Who know's." Suigetsu shrugged, "Perhaps dead like my own." he laughed.

Shino blinked in shock. Dead? No, she couldn't be dead. Not his female.  
"It's okay, I survived my Heart's death and look at me now." Suigetsu gestured to himself.

"You are insane." Shino replied dodging the whip and attacking with his wind.

Suigetsu turned his whip into a wall in front of him before changing it into bullet shape forms. "Perhaps. Watching your Heart die can do that to you."

Shifting into his element, Shino flew at Suigetsu. He felt the bullets fly through him but they did nothing.

"Do you wish to join her?" he asked as he struck the other.

"Everyday." Suigetsu answered honestly before laughing again, "But she is gone and dead and I am not. I can't die. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not in a month or a year or ever. I am here because I am."

"I'll send you to her arms." Shino promised as he struck out and hit Suigetsu in the ribs.

"Send me? Do you think she will remember me? I remember her." Suigetsu gasped as he moved away, calling the metal back to him. "I always remember her. She was so beautiful but not anymore." He giggled, "She is no more then a rotten corpse within your earth. I said my goodbyes after she died but I didn't want to. I wanted to go too, but I couldn't." With a twirl he moved farther away. "I sing to her all the time, but do you think she can hear me? I don't think so."

"Of course she can. She's waiting for you." Shion said blocking the metal rod.  
"Waiting? Really?" Suigetsu sighed in bliss ignoring his blood flowing down his side. "She was never one for waiting. She was always on the move. Gone before I could blink." chuckling he pulled the rod to his side and leaned against it. "Even in death she was quick. I tried to stop her but she just went away. Like a bird she took to the sky and was gone. Right before I could say goodbye." Suigetsu mimicking a bird flying away with his hands.

"If given the chance, would you go to her?" Shino asked moving away from the male.

"Of course." Suigetsu said giving him a look like he was an idiot. "I love her. Why would I be without her? She loved me too. She told me so." Suigetsu nodded and moved the metal to allow him to sit in the sky. "She would always wake me up with kisses and at night I would kiss her to sleep. She was perfect in every way. She gave me children too, but they're gone. All gone." he pouted. "I loved them too."

"Go with her. Go with them." Shino said pitying the broken man in front of him. Never had he seen or met a male that surived his Heart's death. Never had he seen anyone like Suigetsu.

"Can't. They are gone. No more. Never again. I said goodbye to them. They died by my own hands, you know."

"What?" Shino went cold at those words.  
"Yep, killed them myself. Four children unable to play. Went a little mad with my Heart's death and they got in the way. I didn't mean to kill them but I did. I said I was sorry but they didn't hear me. Nope, they didn't hear my words."

"I'm sorry for you." Shino whispered.

"Me too." Suigetsu sighed again as he stood and dusted his pants. "Come, talking isn't fun. Not fun at all. Let's play. I like games. Play one with me." he giggled before attacking again.

X~x~X  
"Neji!" Sasuke called running to the male laying two other unconscious females on the ground.

Neji stood and turned to face them. When he caught sight of one of the females he froze as his heart picked up speed.

In a flash he was next to Sasuke taking the sleeping form of his Heart in his arms. She was beautiful. More beautiful then he ever imagined.

"Tenten." a blonde female knelt beside him. "Her name is Tenten."

"Tenten." Neji whispered running a hand down her flawless skin. With a gasp he turned his head at the bright light and then groaned as something changed within him.

_"I love you Neji, I care not that you are a shame upon your family." Tenten whispered as she held him close to her own body. "You are all that matters to me."_

_"Why are you mine?" Neji whispered against her belly, "I am not deserving of you."_

_"Nor I you and yet you are mine." Tenten stated casuing him to smile. "Now are you done being a child?"_

_"I am no child." Neji frowned looking down at her beautiful face. "I am-"_

_"My mate, who is in need of confidence. There is no shame being born into the wind element and shifting to an earth. Now you are truely strong. There are none stronger then earth." Tenten whispered kissing his cheek. "I love you be you wind, fire, water, earth or a man with no brain."_

_"Ouch." Neji chuckled pulling her into a kiss. "Never would I have ever thought my woman would insult me everyday of my life."_

_"Only when you're stupid." Tenten laughed. "Now love me because I say."_

_"And your say is my command."_

_X~x~X  
"Neji, I shall be back by dawn." Tenten said grabbing her cloak.  
"Where are you going love?" Neji questioned following her to their door._

_"My sister's child is ill, I'm to take her herbs so that she could give the baby." Tenten kissed him softly on the lips and smiled._

_"And this will take all-"_

_"Yes, otherwise I'd worry for the child's sake and my sisters. She is expecting another babe." Tenten stated with a look he knew all to well. She wanted a child as well but he feared the looks he recieved as an elemental changer would be shown to any child they could have._

_"Tenten-"_

_"Yes I know. Now you stay safe and I shall be home soon."_

_X~x~X  
"What has happened here?" Neji questioned as he watched the fire die out slowly._

_"A fire started." A farmer said shaking his hat. "A family was trapped inside."_

_"A family?" Neji blinked in surprise. He felt as if he should have cared more about this home and the remains of this family. Why he did, he didn't know. Perhaps it was the Elemental blood craving a family of his own. A family he would never have because he had yet to find his Heart._

_"Yes a mother, father, three young and I believe a woman as well. Wife say's it could have been the sister of the lady of the house." the man answered._

_"Such a shame." He finally said fixing his hat on his head, he gave the house one last look and turned away._

Neji tilted his head back and opened his eyes. What he saw was the world in a new light. Everything was... More. He was more. He felt power flowling through his body. Along with the earth he felt... Air.

The movement in his arms caused him to look down and meet Tenten's lovely eyes. "Hello." he whispered as she watched him silently.

X~x~X  
Just as the rock would have touched Haku a blue explosion pushed everyone back. Gaara flew into his earth unable to use it to cushion his fall. With a groan he sat up slowly and shook his head.

To the right he heard Shikamaru moving as he checked his female over and to the left he felt Sai slowly standing again.

"Those that touch what is mine die." a voice like velvet whispered in the air around them.

"No." Shika said in shock. Turning to follow his gaze, Gaara frowned at the sight. Standing in a large blue firey indent within the earth was a male holding Haku's unconscious form in his arm.

"Sasuke?" he whispered confused. Why would Sasuke hold another woman when his was somewhere else. It made no sense.  
"Itachi." someone else snarled behind them.

Turning quickly Gaara held a hand to his head as his vision swam. Blinking a few times he gasped as he saw Orochimaru standing there with two others behind him. One male and one female. His female.


	17. Chapter 17

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Kakashi was beginning to think the storm he saw in the distance wasn't coming. He felt like he was running out of time. Sooner or later he'd run out of energy and Jugo would only get stronger.

What was taking Yamato so long?

"Nothing funny to say?" Jugo asked mockingly.  
"Oh I have lots of things. The problem is trying to figure out which one to start with." Kakashi grinned as if he didn't have a care in the world.  
With a snarl, Jugo's constantly changing body flew at him.

X~x~X

Yamato was screwed. There was no way to go against a Blood weaver all alone. You needed more then one person to distract him before you could touch him. Not only that, but you also needed a Heart. Yamato had his but at the same time he didn't. He only needed a name and the female would be his.

"Come little earth boy, lets stop running and fight like men." Hidan called stalking him like a giant cat on the prowl.

"Men? Fuck that," Yamato said stopping twenty feet away from him, up above he heard Kakashi and Jugo still fighting strong. How much longer could Kakashi hold on for? He needed to knock out one of the females and capture his own. With that out of the way Kakashi could take down Jugo faster then one could speak a single word. "I know where I stand against you, I figure I can tire you out and then take you out."

"The one that will fall first would still be you and then you would be mine to command. Might as well give up. I'll be a kind master." Hidan grinned.

"Sorry, but I'm going to pass. I like freedom way to much to give it up." Yamato said before he yelped and dived into the earth. One way to reacharge any Elemental was to rest within your own element and become one with it. Well Yamato will be one but he wasn't resting yet. Hidan could just send the drops of blood through the grains of the earth and search him out. A weavers blood was like a dog with a scent. Not easy to get rid of.

X~x~X

Shino dodged the attack that Suigetsu sent and barely shifted into his element before it came back from behind.

"Die already!" Suigestu pouted. "This game isn't fun if it goes on forever! We need a winner! I want to win!"

"If you win, you can't see your Heart." Shino threw out one hand and caught Suigetsu by surprise as he went flying back, losing the balance that his metal gave him.  
"Cheater!" he shouted as he came back up with his hands on his hips and his face glaring childishly at him. "You can't do dirty tricks. It's against the rules."

"There are no rules in battle." Shino said flying back a few paces. "Do you wish to see your Heart again?"

Suigetsu paused at this and lost all hostility. His emotions on display for all to see. Shino saw the want and the sadness eating at him. He saw the pain and the forgotten dreams. He saw a man begging for death. A man that no longer wanted to go on. If not for Orochimaru, Suigetsu would have most likely taken his life like all mated couples that lost half their soul.

"I can give you what you seek. I can give you the peace you crave and the chance to find your Heart again. Will you give me the chance to help you?"

"Help me?" Suigetsu whispered as tears streamed down his face. His body shaking with surpressed sobs. "No one helps the lost."

"The lost are the ones in need of help. Let me do the honors and I promise when you come back, she'll be waiting."

"Will she hear me calling to her in the next world?" Suigetsu asked softly. "Will she sing to me again? Will she love me even if I killed our children."

"She'll love you. The moment she first saw you, she loved you. She'll love you forever. The children... The children understand. She'll understand. When you go on, they'll all be there, ready to hold you tightly in their arms." Shino stated soothingly. "No man should suffer for what another has done. Suigetsu, you are an innocent in all of this."

"An innocent? Am I really? Was it not my fault for being what I am that she died?" the broken man asked falling to his knees on the metal plate and crying into his hands. "If not for this magic of mine she'd be here holding me close to her body and letting me love her forever. If I were a water and not a metal, she'd be safe. Because of me she is gone. Because of me they are all gone. Because of me!" He screamed into the sky. "All me! It's all because of me!"

"No-" Shino tried to calm the angry man.

"All me." Suigetsu said calmly. The look in his eyes scared Shino. Those eyes were of a man with no life and nothing to live for. They were the eyes of a man who had finally gave in to the inner demon of his heart. There was on sign of insanity or sanity. They were dead. Dead eyes were of people that broke completely. They were eyes of people that no longer felt the need for anything. Before Suigetsu held on to the child deep within him and now that too was gone. "All me."

"Let me save you."

"Save the dead?" Suigetsu shook his head and stood back up. His face and body no longer the playful child of moments ago. "I must suffer for eternity and even then, I will never be forgiven." Suigetsu said and changed the metal to a blade.

X~x~X

Kankuro released his element as he flew to his sister's side. Using the earth he broke the Ice and pulled her away. The whole time trying to send his earth into her to save her. Her heart beat was fading and her skin was growing cold. Her eyes were losing color and her body was giving up.

"Temari," Kankuro called running out of the room and leaving his men to fight Kimimaro. "Please don't die. Please hold on."

"Kan-kanku-ro." Temari gasped in pain as he layed her on a bed deep within the earth.

"Don't talk. Save your strenght." Kankuro whispered running a hand through her hair and holding the other above the gaping hole.

"No... It's do-ne." She rasped raising a hand to wipe at the tears on his face. "It's... ti-me... to...go-"

"No!" Kankuro screamed. He wasn't a healer. Elementals healed within their elements. Energy's healed with their mates. Temari was part Ice weilder now. The earth was having little effect on her. "Don't leave me. Please. You are my sister. You are our pride and joy."

"Fun-ny." She tried to laugh as she coughed up blood. "I thought...the same...of... you...both." She smiled, pulling his head down to kiss his cheek. "Love you and... Gaara... Love papa." She whispered as she rested her head against the bed. "I...I'll...sa...ve... him..." she sighed as her body went completely limp.

"NO!" Kankuro screamed as she closed her eyes. "Temari!"

X~x~X

Kimimaro felt the rage eating at him. Everything was against him. He had to kill to protect himself. He would not fall to them.

The anger was eating at him. It was pushing him forward, to kill and call blood.

When one man gasped and gurgled. Kimimaro screamed in hate as the life ran from his attacker's body.

Another one soon fell followed by a third.

Turning to the last one, he held out his hand and with the rage eating at him he pushed the power from his body.

_Kimimaro._

At once he went still.

_Kimimaro, come with me. _

Where? He wondered as he tried to fight through the red eating at his vision.

_Come._

Turning his gave he saw the outline of a an angel holding out her hand and calling him to go to her.

_I love you._

Love? Blinking his eyes he tried to focus on the angel smiling so beautifully at him.

_Take my hand. _

"Temari?" he whispered.

_Come with me._

"Temari." he whispered again as he fought passed the hold on his body and reached out to her. When his hand met hers, he gasped in awe. "I love you." he smiled and closed his eyes. His soul following hers to the light as his body fell to the ground, empty of everything. The ice around the room turning to water and melting away.

X~x~X

At the sound of the explosion and the painful heat, both Sasuke and Neji turned to where Gaara and Shikamaru were supposed to be.  
"Keep them safe." Sasuke told Neji as he reached for Naru and traveled with fire.

When they arrived, Sasuke took in the shockingly blue flames and his friends on the ground.

"Haku." Naru whispered.

Turning to follow her gaze, Sasuke froze when he saw his brother holding onto the limp Energy. "Itachi..."

"She is his." Naru said. "His fire fights with the snake."

Turning to Haku's neck, Sasuke saw that Naru was right. The silver snake was hissing and attacking the blue flame that burned it's skin. It moved like an animal but refused to let go.

"Release her." Itachi snarled as his eyes flashed an even brighter red. What eyes were those? Sasuke wondered. Never had he seen eyes that went beyond the Sharingan.

"She is mine." Orochimaru hissed.

At those words the small fires spread throughout the new clearing grew and snapped with Itachi's anger. His hold on Haku, tightened possessively.

"Sasuke, he had more." Naru said turning to look beyond Orochimaru. "The male is different. Not like an Elemental."

"Then what?" Sasuke asked turning to watch the blonde male waiting silently behind Orochimaru and right beside another female. How many did Orochimaru have?

"Foolish man." Itachi snarled. His hate shining in his cold eyes. "You will regret your words." With that the blue flames moved like one as they went at Orochimaru.

"Fuck!" Sasuke shouted, just barely grabbing Naru and pulling his flame around them. Even then, Itachi's attack burned.

X~x~X

Shikamaru tried to process what was going on but when the flames grew and flew at Orochimaru, he called on his element and took to the air with his female in his arms. Calling on the wind he sent it for Sai and Gaara, just barely calling them above the memerizing flame.

X~x~X

Orochimaru watched in awe of the power of Itachi Uchiha. Never before had he seen such strength in one person. Was his Haku doing this to him? Was his female really Itachi's? It couldn't be. Haku was his. Haku was his love. His power.

Without thought, the blonde male behind him jumped in front and planted his legs. Opening his mouth he threw the top half of his body forward as his hands went back and screamed. The echo's of his gift hurt. Even now Orochimaru felt the power of such an amazing attack. Deidara was an Echo. Able to use sound as defense or an attack. He was strong and completely under Orochimaru's spell. It was easy once Orochimaru killed off his Heart. Deidara was the only Elemental that truly gave him trouble. His Echo's kept Orochimaru's gift from reaching him. Fighting him at each turn. Only when Orochimaru found his female walking the market alone did he kill her and moments later as Deidara screamed into the ground as his body filled with agony did Orochimaru take control. Snapping whatever was left to make him his.

Smirking, Orochimaru watched as Itachi's flames clashed with Deidara's echo. He watched at the breathtaking flamed curled around the invisable attack as it went every way but the one Itachi wanted it to go.

Deidara could use his gift nonstop for hours.

"Haku." Orochimaru called to his favorite girl. "Come Haku. Come home to me."

X~x~X

Sasuke looked up from the ground as he covered his Heart. A sound element? Was this Haku's doing as well? Naru had said Haku had found the rarest and brought them home.

Turning to his brother he saw Itachi pouring on more power to break through of the Sound defense. When Orochimaru's mouth began to move, he stilled. Who was he calling? It didn't matter. Sasuke would stop him. "Stay." He told Naru as he left his flame cacoon and like a phenoix, he went straight for Deidara. Itachi seemed strong enough to take on Orochimaru. Sasuke had little doubt about that. He'd help by taking out the Sound.

X~x~X

"Drop me by the female." Gaara commanded Shikamaru.

"Drop you in the lion's den?" Shikamaru blinked.

"She is mine." Gaara told him. "I have to save her."

"You need a name." Sai said. "Without it, you won't have her."

"Do you know it?"

"Not hers. Haku will know." Sai answered. "She knows all of our names. She'll know how to break free of the bindings. You must get to Haku."  
"We can't, not with Itachi." Shikamaru said looking at the powerful Fire breather. Itachi was already strong before, but now he was even stronger. He may just be able to take on Orochimaru and if what Sai said was right, Haku was the most powerful female. Together they could be untouchable.

"We need to get to her." Sai said.  
"Why aren't you fighting us?" Gaara asked.

"Because Orochimaru isn't pushing us anymore. He's completely focused on Itachi."

"If that is so, then why do I see two battles from here?" Shikamaru asked.  
Sai turned the way Shikamaru pointed and gasped. "Suigetsu is insane. His female was murdered and he later killed his children. He's broken. Everything he does now is because he doesn't see why he shouldn't. Orochimaru can't take his mind completely. Only portions. He can push him but not control him. The other, I don't know who that is. But the darkness around him is telling me that it isn't good. Below that beast is another. One I have not felt for years. You must go to them."

"Drop me with my Heart." Gaara said. Shikamaru hesitated and finally did as told and let Gaara go.

"Without Orochimaru holding tightly to me, I can help you." Sai said to Shikamaru. "Let us help them. They are in greater need of our aid. I will send a message to Naru to get Haku."

"Naru?" Shikamaru blinked.

"She is there with Sasuke." Sai nodded as he focused his power on her. Seconds later, he nodded and told Shikamaru to release him.

Tightening his hold on Ino, Shikamaru nodded and let Sai so that he could use his own element and head toward the beast in the sky. Following him, Shikamaru dropped a few feet away and placed Ino down gently. Pulling a wind dom around her he took off again and spotted Yamato dodging every attack from his opponet. If Sai was helping Kakashi, then Shikamaru would aid, Yamato.

X~x~X

"Haku, you must wake her and break us free." Sai whispered in Naru's ear. "Set us free. Only Haku can save us."

"Stay." Sasuke said seconds later before he took off.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Naru said and called the flames like one would a pet. Taking a breath she got up and ran toward Haku. Haku could save them. Haku would save them. She wasn't lost yet. She still had time and now that she found her mate, she was safe.


	18. Chapter 18

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

"You must never be found." the woman whispered into her ear. Haku wanted to ask her Mama why she had to hide. She wanted to know what they were hiding from. Since she was a baby, they had been on the run but she didn't know from what. "You are special Haku, like me but more. You must stay away from them all." Now she was three and her Mama was forcing them to sleep in the cold away from everyone. Only her Mama was near but no one else. Her Mama that was placing her underneath the roots that rose from the ground, as the tree continued to stand proudly despite that it could fall because of those roots.

Looking up toward her beautiful mother, Haku smiled. "I love you Mama."

"I love you too." her Mama whispered with tears falling. "I'll always love you."

Before Haku could stop her, she was gone.

X~x~X

Walking down the cold empty village, Haku wondered where everyone was. She wished someone would come and invite her inside. She didn't want to be alone anymore but she had to be. Her Mama told her to hide.

Her Mama was gone. Gone from her. Gone from the monster. Gone from the world. Haku knew her Mama was no longer part of this life. She had moved on. She felt her Mama leaving.

When the touch of her Mama's passing ran through her body, Haku had doubled over with pain and screamed into the ground. Never before had she felt something so painfully. She had felt other aches, telling her that others had passed, but never one as strong as her Mama's.

She had cried and whimpered in pain for days before she was strong enough to move on again. She must always move and hide. Always hide and move but never be found.

X~x~X  
"Hello Child." The man smiled as he knelt before her tiny form. "I have been searching for you."

"Why?" Haku asked softly. She felt something dark surround him, but the dark surrounded everyone. Everyone had a hint of evil. Maybe he felt more dark because he was close. He was the only one that had ever been this close to her. When others were around, Haku hid herself, but for unknown reasons she couldn't hide from him. She felt something, as if she knew him. His aura was like hers. It had a portion of same color as her own, but what did that mean? Only her Mama shared her aura color.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked, his long hair raining down around his face.

Shaking her head, Haku took one step back.

"I am Orochimaru." he grinned, "You're Mama took you away from me before I knew you existed. Do you know why?"

Shaking her head again, Haku kept his gaze as the man leaned a little closer. She should run, but she didn't want to. She just wanted someone to talk to. She didn't want to be alone.

"Because you are special. Your gift is very unique. Only your Mama had it. There is truly no other like you Haku. Do you know what you do?"

"What?" Haku whispered as the man smiled gently at her. Maybe she was imagining the darkness. Maybe she was still feeling her Mama's last days. No man this pretty could be evil. "How do you know my name?"

"You connect to all of us. You feel us all Haku. You are a queen searching for your kingdom." he said not answering her second question.  
"I'm a queen?" Haku asked with excitment running through her tiny body. Did this mean she didn't have to live off garbage anymore? That she could wear pretty clothes like the ladies she so badly wanted to be like? That now she could have friends?

"Yes, my love. You are a queen that can feel her subjects like no other. Your Mama was a queen but she didn't wish to rule. She wasn't strong enough to feel them like you do. You can see and feel us all, can't you?" he asked never looking away from her eyes.

"I feel something." Haku whispered. "I don't know what it is."

"You feel our life. You hold our lives in your tiny hands." he went on as he reached for her dirt covered hands. "These are tools of a queen. I can make all of your dreams come true but you must do one thing for me."

"What?" Haku asked. His hands were warm. She was so cold. She only wanted to be warm.

"You have to come with me and be my queen first." Orochimaru smile widen slightly as he stood and held out one hand. "Can you be my queen?"  
After a small hesitation, Haku ignored her Mama's words about staying hidden and accepted Orochimaru's hand. "Yes."

X~x~X

"Do you feel it Haku?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes Father." Haku answered. She was now twelve and it was on her tenth birthday that she had learned her true connection to Orochimaru. He was her true father. He had helped her Mama create her. He was her Mama's mate, but her Mama wasn't ready to settle down. Her Mama had ran with Haku, leaving her Father to search for his Heart as his own broke daily. Orochimaru had told her he had cried when he felt his Heart fading from the earth, taking a piece of him with her. The only thing that kept him sane was the feeling of his blood still living on. He had told her he felt her Mama's presence inside of his only child.

"Call him."

"Okay." Haku smiled happily. She only wanted to make him happy. Her Father loved her beyond everyone else. She had family, but no friends. Her father said it was because her subjects respected their queen and were preparing for her to take her place beside him. For now she stayed hidden with her Father as they went about building their army to keep her safe. Closing her eyes to concentrate, Haku sent out her energy to call forth the one that her Father wanted. This was the first subject to be theirs. This was her first real test.  
Moments passed by before she wrapped her energy around him and called him to her. He didn't resist. He ran toward them. He searched for them.

It wasn't long before Haku opened her eyes and the man came into the clearing. Blood rained down his body and matted his hair. His breathing was irregular as he tried to breath properly. His eyes were wild but when they landed on them, they calmed.

"What is going on?" he asked not bothering to come forth.

"Beautifully done, Haku." Orochimaru nodded as he patted her back. Haku grinned in happiness. She had succeeded. She had called one of the odd color strands to them like her Father wanted. "Blood weaver, I am happy you came to us."

Haku kept her gaze on the man. With her senses she learned all that she needed to. He was evil. His blood was magic. His name was Hidan. So many things about him and his past were running through her mind. It was like he was a book she was reading and couldn't stop. In seconds she knew more about him than he knew about himself. What she realized was she didn't like anything she knew. He was bad. Why would her Father want him?

"Why am I here?" he demanded.

"To serve your new Monarch." Orochimaru smiled. "Welcome to our kingdom."

X~x~X

At sixteen, Haku had realized her Father wasn't the man her heart had made him out to be. He had been what her mind was telling her all along. He was a monster. He hurt them. It was because of loyalty to him that she stayed out of his mind, but when he had captured Sai, she knew things weren't right. Sai didn't wish to join, he had fought and tried to run, but Haku's hold on him and Orochimaru's voice kept him in place. He wasn't like Hidan who willingly came.

Because of this, she dived into his mind and found all the answers she didn't wish to know. She watched as his childhood played out in her mind. How he had grown up outside of the Elementals world and with the humans. When he didn't show signs of aging many called him a demon and when he reached his century and his power bloomed, Haku had felt the touches of evil grow with his hate.

He had searched out others like himself and found them. Using his voice to get them to do as he said. Using his mind to force them to obey. He watched as he grew stronger through years of causing pain toward others and making slaves. She watched as he had raped Energy's to produce an heir like him. But none of them had been able to bare his child until her mother came along.

She had seen Mei as a child through Orochimaru's eyes. He had known she was different the second he spotted her and so watched her for days. Her Mama was a uniqe Energy, she like Haku, was able to call forth a fellow Elemental or Energy to her side, yet Haku had become an even stronger Elemental. Only weeks later did he kidnap her mother and tie her away inside his dungen. For years he had raped her to produce his heir, using force because his gift did not work on her. No gift would ever work on Mei.

Haku was the result of many failed attempts to create the child he wanted with both his power and her Mother's. She saw his rage as he realized that Mei had escaped with her daughter only hours after giving birth. Taking his newly made puppet away before he could do anything about it.

She watched as years went by and then saw the day he found her mother. Finding her hours after hiding Haku away from him. They fought but in the end, Orochimaru had won and taken her life.

After watching her Mother's murder, Haku had removed herself from his mind and cried. He knew of what she had seen. With a grin, Orochimaru had used his power against her. She fought it but with Hidan and Sai as his pets tied away until they were needed, he had out powered her. Like her mother, Haku was immune to another's gift, but unlike her mother, Haku wasn't truly strong enough to face off against her father, not when he had other strong Elementals tied to him. She couldn't run because his voice kept her tied to his side.  
The necklace she had help create with her power to tie the other two to him, was placed upon her own neck making her another pet.

Anger and tears had made her weaker. Over and over she had seen her Mother dying, the blood falling, her last words being spoken, 'You will never have her'.

Everything Orochimaru had ever told her was a lie and nothing more. Every word her mother had spoken now haunted her mind.

X~x~X

"Bring him."

"He is not like the others." Haku said meeting his cold gaze with her own. "His power deflects yours."

"But not yours. All of them are but your tools." He hissed as he slammed her against the wall. Behind him, she saw Sai tense ready to come to her aid. But with one word, their Master could stop him. "Make him come."

"His screech will stop you from getting him, he has his Heart." Haku insisted. She didn't want to go for Deidara. She had felt his string enter life once he had changed. She had seen him as his powers grew and grew only to emerge to his full potential as he found his Heart.

When Haku felt any unnatural Elemenat's come to life, Orochimaru felt them too. The connection from the snake necklace and their shared blood made it easy for him to control her powers. Haku tried to fight, but he always outshined her. She was supposed to be strong, but he would always make her seem like a child. His power was too great for her alone to face.

"Then we will kill her." Orochimaru smirked and let her go. "Sai, take her life when he is not around."

"You can't-"

"But I will, daughter. He is what I wish to have. I have chased him for decades now and finally I'll make him mine." Orochimaru chuckled.

"No!"

"Sleep." he commanded. Haku felt tears fall as she fell to the ground and into the darkness.

X~x~X

She felt something. Closing her eyes she tried to find the strand that stood out from all the others.

Why was this strand not like them?

With a frown, she sent her gift toward the bright golden strand and gasped. It was then she knew what she had found. He was hers. She wanted so badly to call out to him, to make him come to her. She wanted to see what he looked like, what his name was, what he thought like. Only in person would she know all that she wanted from him. If only she could touch him. Hold him. Love him.

Maybe he could save her. Maybe...

With pain eating at her heart, she ran from the strand. She would not have her mate be another pet for her Father.

X~x~X

She wanted to die. She couldn't bare this any longer. Already she had found and captured many of her own kind to aid her Master in his search for power. She had caught many females when Orochimaru learned he could use them to grow in power.

He did not mate with them. He didn't have to since he had Haku as his prized possession. Maybe one day, Haku thought, he would rape her too, to gain another heir even stronger.

She couldn't run. For so long, she had been chained inside his celler as he used her gift the way he wished. Against her will she had did what she didn't want to do. His voice making her call to them all. His power eating away at her mind. She was immune to others but not to him. Not anymore.

First was Karin, taken from her family as a child no older then ten. Haku had felt Orochimaru use her gift with his own hands as he wrapped his and her gifts together and placed his spell.

Rin had come next. She was nearing her half century and searching desperately for her mate when Haku felt her life strand. Haku tried not to search for them. Even if her power begged to find all those she was connected to, she refused to search. Only when they stumbled upon her did Orochimaru find them.

Soon Fuuka had joined their prison. She had been sold to Orochimaru by her own father. A father that had sold all of his children because they were half human. His Heart was a human woman that hated him. That hated the children she was forced to bare.

Anko was next to appear. Haku had slept for the first time in years. She had tried not to, to sleep made her powers easier for Orochimaru to use. When she slept he had dug into her own head and found the strands of females he wanted. Anko was the first strand. Sending out Kimimaro to capture her, he had continued to find the others.

He had found Tayuya next. It was the day Tayuya appeared that Sai had found his Heart. He was the one sent to find her. Orochimaru had laughed at this as he placed his band upon her and removed the one from Sai. With Tayuya under his spell, Sai would do as he was told.

Many years later Tenten was taken, her human family that raised her, burned in a fire. Sakura had appeared when she had been gathering berries for a pie to celebrate, her mate's brother, Muta's birth.

Hinata had been taken when she had just met her own mate. Haku, by then, was growing tired of the constant battle within her mind. She felt as if she was losing herself. It took too much to fight but for them, she tried.

Ino had been the last straw to her sanity. She begged Orochimaru not to claim her. To do so could end the life that had yet to be born. She wanted to stop him. To make him see reason. Instead he had hurt her. Slapped her and sent her crashing to the floor. Then he had used their combined magic together against her. Agony like no other had flown through her body making it impossible to see beyond it.

Only when the necklace was placed on Ino and the babe forced from her body, was Haku able to stand.

Haku had weeped with the young mother as the child came out unmoving. With tears flowing down her face, she wrapped the child up and ran from the room. She ran from everyone as she craddled the young one close. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She had repeated over and over again to Ino to the child to them all.

She had ran until she came upon the last room in the prison. Walking slowly she placed the child upon the ground and weeped. Her tears falling onto the child's now uncovered face. Gently she ran one finger down his pale cheek. He looked like his father. He would have been like his father but now he was lost to them.  
Closing her eyes she prayed for the child. She prayed that he would get another chance, in another life to live.

With a gasp, Haku had faced the now weeping baby as he begged for attention. Before her eyes, he lost his father's features and took on his mothers. Dark hair turned blonde, his narrowed face became rounder. His eyes lost their darkness as they became a pale blue. What was happening?

It was only when her hand lost all feeling did she realize it was her gift evolving that caused this. Her gift refused to let go of a strand that had yet to join the others. Picking up the child, Haku kissed his little head and mummered sweet promises to him.

She could not take him back to Orochimaru. She could not do this to him or to his family. Instead, Haku used what little resistance that she still had and fled from her prison. It took days before the strand she felt, and called, appeared. His name was Iruka, an Acid toucher. He was alone, had been for a long time as he searched for his own Heart and protected others in the mean time. Using all of her power she made sure Orochimaru didn't find him.

"You called me?" Iruka frowned as he came closer.

"Take him. Raise him, do not let another know of him or me, tell them he is an orphan lost to his family." Haku told him. "Please."

"Of course, but-" Iruka said taking the child into his arms.

"Thank you." Haku smiled at him.

"What is his name?" Iruka asked as he held the sleeping child to his chest to protect him from the cold and snow.

"Santa." Haku answered. "His name is Santa."

"I-

"Go before he comes." she ordered as she took a few steps back. With a nod he was gone. Ino would hate her, but Haku would rather she think her child dead then another puppet for Orochimaru.

Only when she felt him calling for her did she realize he would know what she had done. "I'm sorry." She told everyone one more time before she did something she had never dreamt of doing before. Putting her hands flat against both sides of her head, she sent her gift inside herself. Calling forth her own power she increased her attack until her mind couldn't take it anymore. Screaming, Haku fell to her knees as the pain continued eating at her head. Falling to her side, she wondered why she felt so afraid before. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing was worth fighting for. She felt empty. The way she wanted to feel.

Years later, she had found Kabuto and soon after Naru. With little heartbreak she had taken them home to their new prison.

Now Orochimaru couldn't get into her mind and use her powers as he had done before. Haku had blasted her own mind to keep the baby safe. He may use her gifts but only through her hand, no longer his own. She let her memory fade away. She closed herself off from the strands. She no longer saw the lights until they came close. She couldn't read them anymore. She couldn't seek them out, only call them, she wasn't immune. She was just another Energy with an added gift to call them but not force them.

Her body had suffered from Orochimaru's beating as he realized what she had done, but her mind didn't really care. What little emotion was left, was fading away as her body followed Orochimaru's orders. No one could save her now. No one but death could save her now. She was lost before she was found.

The others had created their own reason for why she was the way she was, some of them came close but none were ever right. They had an idea about her gift but no more then that. No one would know of what she knew of. No one would use her full power like Orochimaru had. Now he had to make do with what was left.

Even the one holding her could not penetrate her mind. She felt his call as she slept on. She felt him begging to be let in, but Haku couldn't gather enough energy to allow him entry. She couldn't gather enough energy to fight Orochimaru and help the golden strand that tried to tie itself to her own pale silver one.

Her strand was fading just as she was. Maybe now, things would go the way her heart had begged so long ago. Maybe now, they would all be free.

**A/N: Yes Santa is an actual Naruto Character. You can find him in the Narutopedia, listed under Santa Yamanaka or listed under the Yamanaka Clan. He appears in the Manga only, Chapter 523. All this and a bit, not much, more is listed there about him.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Yamato cursed as he brought up a rock wall to stop the blood from touching him. It was taking all he could to not pass out and let the Blood weaver take him. When red drops of blood began to leak through, Yamato jumped to the side and turned his body once more into the earth. Moving as quickly as he could, he shot up bullet like rocks toward Hidan, praying they would hit and knowing that Hidan would most likely dodge them. How could he win against a Blood weaver?

"I'm tired of chasing you," Hidan called out with annoyance clearly in his voice, "Get your ass out here!"

"Not even if you gave me all the gold in the world," Yamato said, jumping up from the earth, shooting giant stones at the man, before jumping back into the ground.

"I'm not offering you gold. I'm offering you serv-"

"I'm sure he doesn't want that either," Shikamaru said, running at the Blood weaver full on. Pushing himself into the air, he turned quickly and sent a blast of air so strong, it took out a portion of the ground and sent Hidan flying.

"My female is down here!" Yamato shouted up in anger.

"Which one?"

"The one sending energy to that thing that keeps changing it's form up there!" Yamato said.

"Get her, I'll take care of him!" Shikamaru said, landing on the ground softly and tossing out air sockets toward the cursing Blood weaver.

"You can't take him by yourself-"

"Watch me." Shikamaru growled, running at the Blood weaver, the wind making him faster then the eye could see.

Hidan tried to hit the newcomer with his bloody fist, but his blood just went right through when the Wind shifter changed into his element. "Damn you!"

"I already was, but unlike you, I was saved." Shikamaru whispered behind him as he struck him with a wind enduced punch.

X~x~X

"Come on, don't you ever stop getting even more disgusting then the second before?" Kakashi demanded tiredly as he avoided the furry bird claw. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"You will suffer for your words." Jugo snarled with his...what beast was he taking now? Kakashi wondered.

"I'm shaking in my boots," Kakashi smirked before his eyes widen and he changed into his element to avoid one of seven tails that came at him. When Jugo howled in pain, Kakashi smirked, "I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

"Possibly but this might hurt more," Someone whispered, sounding very spooky to Kakashi, as darkness seem to take over the sky, pulling them both into the inky blackness. "Can you feel my agony?" the same person whispered. "My fear? My sorrow?"

With each word spoken by the unknown speaker, Kakashi felt the emotions as if they were his own. He felt as if things were falling out of balance and his heart began feeling heavy. He felt so alone.

"Stop!" Jugo screamed, his voice sending shivers down Kakashi's spine. It sounded as if it came from a nightmare, and the emotions the unknown fighter was adding in, was making it truly freaky.

"I am the darkness, I am in you, with you. Hear me. Come to me. Can you feel me? We are all made of it. Come. Sleep. Close your eyes. Rest. Do you not hear it calling you?"

Kakashi heard it alright, and he knew if he listened to it, that would be the end of him.

"Where are you!" Jugo cursed, his body getting smaller and changing back to his human form, one limb at a time. Tears rained down his face, as his body shook as he listened to the unknown speak.

"I am wherever darkness touches. I am in you, around you, everywhere. Do you not hear me? Do you not fear me?"

"I will kill you!"

"You can not kill what is everywhere." the unknown whispered, his voice echoing from every inch of the darkness. Kakashi was afraid, but he was beginning to think this attack wasn't for him. Jugo seemed to be the target. Kakashi just happened to be too close to it.

"Leave me be!" Jugo screamed.

"No," the unknown whispered before it struck Jugo from behind, sending him flying forward.

For a split second, Kakashi made out a very pale man with hair so dark, it looked like the darkness around him. His eyes...looking into his eyes, he saw the end of everything. He saw every emotion that he never wished to feel again. Some he knew and others he couldn't place. But just as quickly as he appeared, the man disappeared into the background.

Who the hell was this guy? What exactly was his power?

X~x~X

Shino moved to avoid the metal blade coming at him. Turning his body to the wind, he flew backward but Suigetsu kept coming. The man would kill him, Shino thought in growing shock. Was close to killing him. He could not run forever. Even the wind had to rest sometime.

"Don't do this. Would your Heart wish this of you? Would she wish you to do this to yourself?"

Instead of answering, Suigetsu changed the single blade into two and with the metal plate beneath him, he flew at Shino.

X~x~X

"Do you remember me?" Tenten whispered softly.

"Yes," Neji nodded, the wind and the earth moving around them in a soothing but hectic dance. "I will never forget you again."

With a small smile, Tenten closed her eyes, "Save them first. Stop them from dying. Help your friend then come back to me."

"Of course beloved," Neji whispered and kissed her lips. Wait for me."

"Always."

Placing her gently on the ground, Neji built a shield of earth and air around his Heart as he turned to the females supply Suigetsu power. With one hand he created a ball of air, with the other, a ball of dirt. Pushing them together, he focused on the females and let it fly, giving it enough power to knock them out but not kill them. Once his attacks struck home, and the females collapsed, he turned his sights to Shino. Shooting up into the air, he turned his body to a mixter of stone and wind and began twirling in a tight circle.

In seconds, he caught the Metal seeker in the side, hitting him hard enough to make him lose his concentration and fall to the ground. Seconds before he touched, the metal stopped his body in place. His hate filled his features, as he glared at Neji.

"Have you found your female then?" Shino asked tiredly beside him.

"She waits for me." Neji answered as he called the wind to him.  
"I am happy for you."

"Yours is waiting."

"Let us finish this one and then I will find her." Shino said calling his own tornado around his form.

"By all means, lets." Neji agreed and sent the blast of air from above, along with Shino's, as he shot the earth up from below, catching Suigetsu in the middle of it all. Pulling their gifts back, both watched as the Metal seeker fell to the ground in a heap, blood pooling around his dying form. Making a move to end him, Neji frowned as Shino held a hand up to stop him. "Shino?"

Instead of answering, Shino glided to the ground to land beside the male. Following him, Neji stood behind his friend and waited.

"Can...sh-she...sti-ll...lo-l-love...me?" Suigetus gasped as his eyes began to lose focus.

"She'll never stop, my friend." Shino promised the male. "Stop Suigetsu. Do not fight it any longer."

"I...I..." turning his dying eyes to Shino's own, Suigetsu smiled softly, "Thank...you." he whispered. When his body shuddered and stilled, Shino bowed his head.

"You deserve happiness, my friend. It is your reward for all that you've lost." with that, he closed Suigetsu's eyes. "Neji, would you honor him and send his body where it belongs?"

"Of course," Neji nodded, opening the earth below the dead man and gently lowering him beneath. When his body was far enough down, that no one would ever find him, he left him to rest in peace for eternity. Turning to Shino he said, "He wanted to die."

"But he could not." Shino nodded as he stood and looked toward the Energies taken out by Neji. "I'll protect them, you help the others."

Nodding, Neji moved toward Tenten in a breath taking speed. Moving his element away from her, he bent down and picked her up. "Let us save our friends, beloved."

X~x~X

'Haku, save us!' Naru screamed frantically as she moved toward her fallen sister. 'Don't let him hurt us anymore. Please help us!'

When silence was her only answer, Naru tried again, moving closer even as the blue flame threatened to take her. 'Haku please, your love awaits you. Help him fight the snake. Help him save you.'

'I can't be saved.' Haku answered tiredly. 'I am already gone.'

"NO!" Naru screamed. "Haku you can't leave us! You can't go!"

'Save them.' Haku gasped softly.

"Hak-" falling to her knees in pain, Naru screamed as faces and names attacked her mind. Memories of everything Haku had seen and done flying at her, hurting her, locking her in place. Making her see what see wished to forget.

X~x~X

"Kiba, we are needed," Hinata whispered as she felt the power building up in the distance.

"Then let's go," Kiba said, grabbing his female, he moved like a running river, quickly dodging everything as he sped toward the point with the strongest battle. A short distance away, he gasped as he saw the blue flames fighting with a painful screech. He gasped again as he made out Itachi holding a female in his arms.

Turning his gaze toward a growing red flame, Kiba made out Sasuke speeding and hitting the screecher with the gentleness of a train. "Stay here, I'm going to help Sasuke." he told Hinata as he shifted to his element and went toward Sasuke and the blonde male.

As the screecher turned his voice on Sasuke, stopping the raven in his tracks and bringing him to his knees, Kiba turned himself into a wave and struck from above.

"About time you appeared, give you a female and you take your time." Sasuke glared as he stood on shaky legs, circling the opposite of Kiba as the screecher moved to stand.

"It was our first date, wanted to do it right," Kiba smirked, shooting his arm up, dragging water from the surface and sending the screecher into the air. "Your turn."

"Hn." Sasuke said, taking to the air, looking like the bird of legend as he came down upon the screecher.

When the blonde male went flying a small distance away, Kiba waited for Sasuke to stand beside him. "You first."

"Whatever," Sasuke said, taking a deep breath only to then shot it out of his mouth in a flame so hot, Kiba felt like he was being touched by lava. Just as the screecher took his own breath and struck back, blocking Sasuke's own attack, Kiba planted his feet and pushed his hands, one over the other, downward, when he felt like the water boiling to the point of popping beneath the blonde, he pushed against the air, as if a trigger were there, and watched as blast of water struck the screecher. When he arched in pain, Sasuke's attack hit him from the front. With a gasp, the screecher stilled and didn't move again.

X~x~X

Kakashi watched Jugo struggling to breath as the unknown poured more of whatever he was doing on him. The Beast king was no more then a child, curled inside the darkness as he cried into his arms, begging for it to stop. Just when Kakashi began to feel bad for the man, the unknown appeared before him. Looking down at the sobbing man, the unknown created a blade of darkness and with his foot he turned Jugo to his back. "Darkness is the last of what you will ever see, will ever know." In a blink the dark blade slammed into Jugo's heart, ending his life.

When the unknown turned to face him, Kakashi tensed. "What exactly is your gift?"

"Anything that is darkness is mine to control. From the shadows to your greatest fear."

"Will you attack me next?" Kakashi asked already knowing if the man did, he'd probably die too.

"No, I wish to be free and when I am, I will run with my Heart to never be found." the unknown said as the darkness pulled away and showed Kakashi the storm he had been waiting for going on around him. "Your female is here, find her." the man said as he disappeared with the last of the darkness.

X~x~X

With Shikamaru fighting Hidan, Yamato turned back toward the female. Curling his fingers, he once again intrapped the females, not wanting to hurt his female but unable to do otherwise, he struck all of the females present, knocking them all out.

In a flash he was beside his female, craddling her in his arms. "Tell me your name." he whispered softly into her hair. "Please tell me your name."

X~x~X

Hidan grunted as the power left his body. Turning toward Karin he gaped in shock. "What the-"

"I believe this is the end for you." Shikamaru said, standing behind him.

"NO! I can't die! I am meant to rule!"

"Then rule in the afterlife." came the cold reply. Moving when Hidan struck back, Shikamaru appeared in front of the stunned man. "I have my female with me. It is one of the ways to kill you, isn't it?"

"You can't kill me! I am a god!"

"No, you are a man." Shikamaru said, moving back quickly as blood came flying at him. Spreading his arms wide, he said, "Go to hell." with that he slammed his hands together, bringing forth a wind so strong that everything around Hidan slammed together in a powerful force. Without having to look, he knew Hidan was dead.

X~x~X

Orochimaru gasped as Deidara was taken from him, allowing the blue flame to finally go through. Unable to use an element or call one of his followers, he threw himself to the side of the flame, missing it by inches.

"Haku!" he screamed in anger, as Itachi only followed him with his power, "Save me!"

"She is no longer yours," Itachi said, his voice mixing with hate. "She is mine!"

"Sai!" he screamed, calling forth the only living creature. "Protect me!"

In a blink, Sai appeared before him, surrounding him in darkness.

"Do you think your pet can save you forever?" Itachi chuckled cruely.

"I am not his pet," Sai growled, "I claim nothing but slavery in his kingdom."

"But you are mine none the less," Orochimaru chuckled, standing behind his newest savior. "Get Haku and we shall leave."

"If you touch what is mine, or come for her, you will die tonight." Itachi warned Sai.

"I can not fight his voice," Sai whispered as he moved toward Itachi. "I can not-"

"Then rest, the darkness does not claim my soul." Itachi smirked, "For my soul is the darkness of years built and destroyed."

"Wh-" was as far as Sai got before he collapsed to his knees. His body no longer able to hold himself up. "What are you..."

"Filling my ever growing pit of enmity." Itachi answered as Sai collapsed on the floor.

"NO!" Orochimaru screamed, trying in vane to call others to his aid, but none of them listened. Turning to Matsuri, he gasped in shock as he saw her unconcisous in Gaara's arms. "NO!"

Once more his flame came flying, moving from two different ways making it impossible for Orochimaru to escape. Turning stunned eyes toward the raven, he tried to use his voice, "Stop, you don't wish to do this-"

"Your voice doesn't work on me." Itachi grinned cruely. "I am stronger then a whisper."

Knowing the raven was right, Orochimaru turned his gaze on any that could hear his voice. "Save me. Protect me."

"They do not hear you." Itachi answered him, his flames surrounding the snake. "Only I hear you."

"How?" Orochimaru gasped in shock as he moved away from the flames on the right only to jump as the one on the left touched his skin, buring it quickly.

"It is our gift." Itachi answered as he held Haku tighter to his body. "May your death follow your soul and never let you go."

"NOOOOOOO!" Orochimaru screamed as his body turned to dust and then to nothing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

"It's over." Itachi whispered to everyone. More and more Elementals moving to their clearing. "He can harm us no more." In exhaustion, he fell to his knees, his arms cradling his Heart as he looked tiredly down at his beloved. "Can you hear me? You are free now. He holds you no more." not getting a response from his female, he felt the first tears build and fall, each one gracing her unmoving face, to gently cascade down her cheek with the rain. "Do you understand?" he rasped, choking on his air. "You are free. Please, answer me. Please." he begged in broken sobs. "Don't leave me. Don't go. Don't be a memory that is gone in a flash. Please don't go. Please! Please!" he went on, lifting her dainty hand and placing kisses upon it, wishing she would open her eyes.

All around, the other Elementals watched in silence, more and more arriving. Each of them unable to do anything but watch the pain of the Elemental that had ended the snake and saved them all. With each word that fell from Itachi's lips, with each plea begging for his Heart to rise, they cried with him.

Falling to their knees, each bowed their heads, and gave respect to the female that had faded for them to survive. That had paid the price of the battle with her life. In the clearing filled with Elementals, they cried with the Fire breather.

In the middle of it all, movement was seen by the females prisoned away. Moving from their beloveds and the males that had saved them, they ignored the calls of their mates as they circled the pair at the center. One by one, they fell to their knees, their eyes never wavering.

"Haku," Naru whispered, her hand resting on Haku's arm. "you were tied to us, as we to you. You gave us freedom, hope, purpose. You sacerificed yourself countless times, even as you slowly lost yourself, you cared and loved us. You are the queen meant to rule our people. The savior meant to protect us." Looking into Itachi's broken gaze, she gently pulled Haku out of his arms and placed her on the ground. Ignoring the other females gently steering him clear of the circle, Naru turned toward Haku's frozen beautiful form. One such as she was never meant to exist, but only one such as she was the answer to their prayers. "You are the one meant to lead our kind to our future. To find the lost and bring them home. To unite those that will never be found. I saw your memories. I lived your life. I felt your pain. You gave me the power to set us free, but you did it already without me doing anything. Now the power has only one place to go...home." running a hand through Haku's hair, she bent down and kissed Haku's cold forehead. "I am Naru and upon my name I will not let you die." she finished, gasping slightly as her body arched and a glow began to emerge from her body.

To her right she felt another reach out and touch Haku, "I am Sakura."

"I am Tenten." Tenten said following Sakura's lead.

And on and on it went.

"I am Hinata."

"I am Tayuya."

"I am Ino."

"I am Fuuka."

"I am Anko."

"I am Rin."  
"I am Karin."

"I am Matsuri."

With each name spoken, gasp were heard throughout the crowd. Necklaces finally cracked and disappeared completely. A glow appeared from each one, swirling toward the sky in a pale blue. The storm around them, fading away as if running. As one, the females were lifted toward the air, their bodies arched as they closed their eyes offering all that was freely given. Each looking like spirit, an angel, a myth.

Once more, another figure moved through the crowd, kneeling outside the light dancing around them. "I am Sai, for you my sister, I offer life." he bowed, holding his hand out and mixing his gift with the lights. The dark was the strongest thing alive. It was never ending, never done. It grew with each second passed. Hearts held it. People created it. Nature provided it. It was the gift that would save the fallen angle.

As more darkness was pulled from his body, Sai only calmly pulled the darkness from the world around him, claiming it from the hearts and bodies of those near, but it was one that he took the most from. Turning his gaze to the man across from him, Sai watched as Itachi's dark gaze watched him, ignoring the shadows moving from his body to join the fray of beauty above. How one could hold such pain and live, Sai did not know. Not even he had this amount. How Itachi withstood it for so long... "Will you love her?"

"Yes." Itachi answered, his voice above a whisper, but Sai heard it as if he spoke in his ear.

"Will you save her?"

"Yes."

"Will you promise to set her free?"

"Yes."

"Then do so." Sai ordered. Without hesitation, Itachi jumped into the lights, his body covered by shadows as his power caused the lights above to explode around them. Everyone flinched away in pain at the bright lights, blinking quickly to clear the blurr.

When everything went dark once more, they slowly turned their gazes back to the circle and found the females unconcisous, and Sai watching the empty clearing that once held Haku.

"Where are they?" Sasuke demanded, holding Naru in his arms in a flash. "Where is my brother and Haku?"

"Safe." Sai answered, moving to Tayuya's side. "One day they will come back to us. Until then, we must move on." Turning to the others, some holding onto their females and others watching in shocked silence, he said, "Orochimaru was only one man. A war created by his hands. Lives lost by his presence. But there will always be another of him. There will always be one that will take his place. When that day comes, your true Queen shall come forth and save us once more. And beside her, our King will stand. Together, they will keep us safe." turning from them, he began to make his way farther from the others, intent on disappearing from their world. He and Tayuya will be part of history but no longer the present. If needed in the future, they were Haku's to call.

"Where do you go?" Shikamaru called out, his arms cradling his female. "Will you not help us rid of the next evil?"

"The next evil will not rise so soon." Sai chuckled, pausing to look over his shoulder. "Protect my sisters." without waiting for a reply, he pulled the darkness around him, going where no one would ever find them again.

"He leaves us with the mess to clean." Kiba grumbled, holding Hinata in a way that suggested he would never let her go. "What now?"

"We move on and fix what is broken." Shino answered with his Heart in his arms, the memories of his Sakura running through his mind. The last sight he saw of her before she was gone from his life. Never again would she leave his side. "We pick up the pieces and prepare for the next evil to come our way."

"So prepare for another war?" Neji questioned, holding Tenten close and breathing in her scent.

"Prepare to stop it before it begins." Sasuke answered, flames flickering around his and Naru's form. "For now, I will rest with my Heart, and love her for all time. Farewell my brothers." he bowed his head, and disappeared.

The earth slowly repairing itself caused everyone to turn their attention to Gaara, his face emotionless as Matsuri rested within his arms. "I can not leave the earth in pain and our dead will not be shamed, they will be buried by their families." he stated, the ground moving to even itself out, and to the shock of everyone, grass and trees began to take shape. Plants blossomed and bloomed left and right.

"I suppose it's his female that gave him that gift." Kankuro finally said, "I wonder what I can do now?" he thought, looking down at the red head in his arms. Karin, such a simple name that meant the world to him. "Come love," he smiled sadly at the sleeping female, wishing his sister could have met Karin...Temari, he thought as pain ate at his heart. "Let us restore the earth."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to get aquainted with my Heart." Kakashi chuckled. "Isn't she a beaut?" he questioned, looking toward the purple haired female in his arms, his beautiful Anko. "Don't answer if you wish to live." in a flash he was gone. Quick to follow him was Yamato with his own Heart, Fuuka.

"What do we do with her?" Neji asked when it was just him, Shino, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kiba. As one, all of the males turned to the last unclaimed female. "Rin, wasn't it?"

"Keep her safe until she rises once more." Shino answered. "Many will come to see if she is theirs."

"Who will protect her?"

"I will." Gaara answered. "She came with the second wave, with my Heart, I will keep her safe. Matsuri will need to see a face of a familiar to know that this is no dream, that it is over, when she wakes."

"Shall we stay and lend a hand?"

"No," Gaara shook his head. "For in this time we will mourn my sister."

"What?" Shikamaru gaped. "But-"  
"She is safe in her mate's arms. In the end, she saved us too." Gaara cut him off, wishing he could have said good-bye, to Temari. He was glad Kankuro had whispered it through the earth after the battle, if it was before..."Go." he ordered, feeling a tear fall down his face.

With a bow from each male, they were gone.

ONE YEAR LATER

"Ino?" Shikamaru called her name, wishing she would welcome him as before and knowing she would not. She was still lost within herself. No longer under Orochimaru's spell, but her own broken heart. She loved him, that he knew, but her heart still broke.

It broke for what he did, or almost did. It broke for the child that was lost to them.

It had taken a week for her to wake and realize that she was free. In that time that followed, she cried nonstop as everything came back at once. She would only take comfort from him for a day before she pushed him away, choosing to stay in another room of their home. She took no visitors, no food from his hands. Nothing from anyone. She would walk their grounds, ignoring the pity looks of his clan, ignoring him following a few steps behind her.

He knew very little of the others. Sasuke, Shino, Neji, Kiba, each of them disappering far into their own worlds. Each of them sending only letters to eachother when needed but mostly keeping to themselves.

He knew that Kiba and Hinata were fixing their home for a child they wished to create.

He knew that Neji did not wish to have a child simply because he wished an annoyed Tenten to himself.

Shino was now a father of a one month old daughter named Fubuki and that she had her mother's hair. What else she looked like, he had yet to see.

He knew that Sasuke and Naru were traveling, stopping whatever war was threatening to come forth, ending it before it could start, Obito, Sasuke's nephew and Itachi's son, right beside them. They all planned to join the three, but all knew that these petty wars between nonclan Elementals were nothing compared to what was to come. Sai's words rang in all of their minds, and each knew he would not be wrong. Their clans training and preparing for the next wave. For a war was like an ocean, it was nonending, always sending it's most powerful tides sparringly.

He also knew that Gaara and his Heart, Matsuri were expecting a child soon and that Kankuro and Karin were watching over the club that Temari loved so much. He knew that a male had finally came forth to claim Rin.

Kakashi had shown up a few times with Anko in tow, but always left just as quickly as they came. What they did, Shikamaru wasn't sure, but the two were odd balls and neither of them cared to say a word of their little secret world.

Yamato had left Kakashi's side, mostly because of his own female, Fuuka, and their wish to start a family. Kakashi would not say it, but all knew that he missed his brother in all but blood. Both had been side by side for what seemed like forever. Shikamaru supposed that Kakashi and Anko made many trips to Yamato's home, wherever he had hidden it, and stayed longer there then anywhere else. But he also knew that it wasn't the same to Kakashi and Yamato, spending only days together, or weeks, when they used to be in eachother sights for centuries at a time, an hour the longest they would be separated.

He knew nothing of Sai or Tayuya. Both had left no trace of their presence the night they left. They were gone as if never real. Never before had Shikamaru seen such power from one. What Sai did that night...he had no words for it. He knew one day they'd see them, but Sai would stay in hiding for as long as he could. He hoped they were happy, and knew that they were.

Itachi and Haku were another mystery. No one knew where they were. No one knew when they'd return. Their absence let everyone know that the small wars happening were nothing. That the Elementals claiming to be the next power, were frauds, wiped away by Sasuke and his family. Only when Haku and Itachi returned, would they be watching.

"Ino?" He called again, frowning slightly when she still did not respond. Her form stiff as she looked into the distance. "Ino, please answer me." he begged, moving to her side. Knowing she wouldn't want it, but unable to not, he reached out one hand and placed it gently on her shoulder. When she still made no signs to acknowledge him, he placed his other hand on her waist. "Ino, what is wrong?" he questioned, moving behind her to wrap his arms around her chilled form. "Pleas-"

"Someone is coming." Ino whispered, staring intently into the distance. "Someone is coming."

"Who?" Shikamaru frowned, looking for any signs of a body. His body tense as his power shimmered around him. "Do you know?" he asked, moving to step in front of his Heart.

Not seconds later, Shikamaru caught a glimpse of a body moving toward them. A white cloak covering their form. The size of the person let Shikamaru know that they were male. When he stopped twenty feet away, most likely knowing that if he stepped closer, he would be attacked, Shikamaru called out, "Who are you?"

"I am Santa, Water user of my Mother's side," the male answered, reaching a hand up to remove the hood, "I am your son." he finished on a whisper.

Shikamaru felt his heart stop. The male had Ino's long hair. Ino's blue eyes. He resembled Ino and her side of the family. "That's not possible. We have no son, for ours is gone." he answered faintly, his throat clogging up as his chest tightened.

"But saved by another's hand." Santa said, meeting his gaze with hopeful, tearful eyes. "A woman came to me in a dream and told me that I was meant to come home now. My father figure, Iruka, also got a visit from the woman. He said that she was the woman that saved my life the last time. The woman reward Iruka's acts by bringing to him, his Heart, Rin."  
"That tells us nothing." Shikamaru said, his arms around a tearful Ino. He wanted to believe it, but could it be true? Their last memory of their son held his face and was whisked away, lifeless, by Haku.

"Another woman, Naru, Heart of the Sharingan holder, came the next day with her mate. She told me that she would bring me home. She said that she knew my past and that of yours but was unable to remember all, with all that had struck her. She said that the memories come to her in dreams, and that ours came only two days before. She said that Haku's power changed me to save me. She had brought back my life from the dead at the cost of my features and my Father's gift. In turn I gained my Mother's clan's element. She said she would bring me to my Mother and my Father. To y-you." Santa said with trembling lips, his tears falling down his face.

"You..." Ino gasped, before moving from Shikamaru's arms and running toward Santa. "My son, you are my son." she sobbed, her petite form clinging onto the slightly larger male. "You are my child."

With tears forming in his eyes, Shikamaru quickly moved to their side and pulled them both into his arms. Holding them close he cried with them. "My son." he whispered, knowing that all would be well. His family was whole. Whatever evils that were to come, would never get the chance to take these two away from him. "Welcome home, my son."


End file.
